Mean to be?
by fishyank
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang siswi biasa, secret admirer Kyuhyun sang pangeran sekolah *cerita pasaran* / Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* / KyuMin GS / Chap 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 1**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, dia memang selalu mempesona.

**Sungmin POV**

Hai, aku Lee Sungmin seorang siswi E.L.F High School tingkat dua. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada diriku ini. Tubuhku tidak tinggi dan sedikit -yeah berisi. Ingat berisi! Bukan gemuk! Oke? Maaf aku agak sensitif memang jika di singgung mengenai berat badan. Kapasitas otakku pun pas – pasan. Tidak pintar tapi tidak juga bodoh! Prestasiku pun, tidak ada. Aku juga tidak pandai dalam hal olahraga. Ingat kan? Semua yang ada di diriku ini pas – pasan! Meski yaah, sahabatku selalu bilang jika aku memiliki wajah yang manis dengan tingkat keimutan yang overload! Hihihi.. aku perlu berbangga akan hal itu.

Tapi sayangnya, wajah manisku ini tidak dapat menarik perhatian namja di sekolah ini T_T. Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tidak populer seperti yeoja – yeoja yang lain. Aku pun juga tidak ingin menjadi populer. Aku lebih suka berada di duniaku seperti ini, yang tenang dan damai. Jadi, aku dapat terus memperhatikan pangeranku.

Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah Sunbaeku. Berbeda denganku, dia sangat sempurna! Tubuhnya tinggi dan wajahnya sangat tampan. Dia selalu berprestasi, pada pelajaran maupun olahraga. Setengah dari piala yang terdapat di sekolah kami adalah hasil dari prestasinya. Dia pernah memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional! Dia juga membawa tim basket sekolah ini menjadi juara umum Nasional selama 3 tahun berturut – turut. Dan dia juga adalah Ketua Osis! Hebat bukan? Namun, dia adalah pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara. Malah bisa dibilang dia itu sangat dingin pada semua orang! Bahkan dia juga tidak segan melontarkan kalimat pedas pada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Tidak peduli itu yeoja sekalipun. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

Dia adalah pangeran sekolah. Banyak sekali fansnya disini. Tidak sedikit yeoja yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan memberikannya hadiah, mendekatinya untuk mengajak ngobrol, dan cara lain – lain. Namun, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Selama aku disini, belum pernah sekalipun aku bertegur sapa dengannya. Aku sangat malu jika berada didekatnya. Jangankan untuk menegurnya, menatap wajahnya dari dekat saja jantungku serasa ingin keluar. Heeuuhh, kalau seperti ini bagaimana dia akan menyadari keberadaanku?

"Minnie! Eh? Kenapa wajahmu begitu?". Inilah sahabatku yang aku bilang tadi. Lee Hyukjae, aku biasa memanggilnya Hyukkie. Dia hampir sama denganku, tapi dia sangat ahli dalam dance. Bahkan dia menjadi ketuanya dalam ekskul dance.

"Tidak apa Hyukkie. Aku hanya sedang meratapi diri". Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dan berbicara dengan sahabatnya juga.

"Kyuhyun lagi?". Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Aku menatapnya horor dan menyuruhnya agar jangan berisik. "Husstt.. jangan kencang – kencang, nanti ada yang mendengar".

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada yang dengar? Mereka juga sama sepertimu". Hyukkie mengedarkan pandangannya pada kelas kami. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan benar saja! Semua yeoja sedang berada di depan jendela dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun-ku! Aisshh.

"Aishh.. mereka itu!". Geramku kesal namun kembali sedih. "Kenapa lagi?". Tanya Hyukkie heran.

"Hyukkie, mereka juga sama denganku. Mereka menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi bedanya, mereka semua pernah menegur Kyuhyun bahkan memberinya hadiah. Jadi, Kyuhyun pasti tahu keberadaan mereka bukan? Sedangkan aku... aku hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh". Aduku sedih. Sering aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang penakut ini.

Kulihat Hyukkie menghela nafasnya dan ikut duduk disebelahku. "Salahmu sendiri! Setiap berpapasan dengannya, kau selalu lari dan kabur begitu saja. Kalau kau berada satu meter dekatnya saja gugup apalagi berbicara dengannya!".

Aku merundukan kepalaku. Memang benar apa yang dibilang Hyukkie. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berada di dekatnya. Tapi, hati dan tubuhku tidak pernah bekerja sama. "Habisnya aku takut dia akan membalasku dengan sikapnya yang dingin Hyukkie. Bisa – bisa aku trauma jika begitu". Jawabku memberi alasan.

"Salah sendiri kau menyukai pangeran es itu. Sebenarnya aku bingung, apa sih kau suka darinya? Aku tidak akan heran jika kau menyukai pangeran charming disebelahnya itu". Hyukkie menatap namja di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh cintanya. Ya, sejak awal masuk Hyukkie memang sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

"Dia bukan tipeku. Liat saja wajah ikannya itu. Ya meskipun ku akui dia cukup tampan, tapi tubuhnya tidak setinggi Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak bisa diam, playboy dan oh kau tahukan gosipnya kalau dia juga cengeng? Dia–" #ini ngapa gue jadi ngucilin laki gue sendiri yaa T_T

"Ya ya ya! Berhenti bicara! Jika kau tidak menyukainya, jangan menghina MyLittleFishSweet seperti itu! Aku tidak terima!". Hyukkie berteriak di hadapanku. Dia memang selalu emosi jika ada yang menjelekkan pangerannya. Ya, sebenarnya aku juga pasti akan begitu.

"Hehehe.. mianhae Hyukkie-ah. Aku kan hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Jangan marah begitu lah". Aku berusaha membujuk Hyukkie yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang lucu.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kau jangan pernah lagi menghina Donghae-ku. Kau tahu, dia sangat mempesona. Apalagi jika dia sedang menunjukkan kemampuan dance-nya, auranya akan keluar. Kau pasti akan menyukainya". Jawab Hyukkie sambil menerawang. Sudah bisa ku tebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Hyukkie Chagi~ jika aku juga menyukai Donghae, apa yang akan terjadi pada kita berdua?". Ucapku mengembelikan kesadarannya.

Hyukkie sedikit tersentak. "Eoh? Kau benar juga Minnie. Jika kita menyukai namja yang sama, berarti kita adalah rival. Aku tak mungkin bersaing denganmu. Ah baguslah kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun". Ucap Hyukkie baru sadar.

Kami terdiam setelahnya. Sibuk dengan pikiran kami sambil memandang pujaan hati kami masing – masing sebelum terdengar bunyi bel masuk yang mengganggu kesennangan kami.

**Sungmin POV End**

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Hah.. lelahnya". Saat ini Sungmin sudah berada di rumahnya. Sedikit merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya setelah menjalani aktifitas sekolahnya yang cukup padat hari ini.

"Minnie? Kau sudah pulang?". Terdengar suara dari dapur. "Ne, Umma". Sahut Sungmin dan mulai bangun melangkah kearah dapur.

Terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang cantik dan manis dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi wajahnya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya. Yeoja tersebut membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara derap langkah Sungmin mendekat.

"Duduklah, sebentar lagi bulgogi ini matang. Kau belum makan kan?". Sungmin tersenyum sumringah dan menggeleng bersemangat. Kemudian dia mengambil posisi duduk di kursi meja makan yang dekat dengan dapur.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, makan siang kesukaan Sungmin tersaji dihadapannya. "Selamat makan". Ucap Sungmin bersemngat menyantap makanannya. Leeteuk –Umma Sungmin– tersenyum melihat anaknya bersemangat.

Tiba – tiba Leeteuk mengingat sesuatu. "Hmm.. Min"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih ingat Heechul Ahjumma kan?". Tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mengingat. "Heechul Ahjumma? Nugu?". Tanya Sungin berhenti mengunyah.

"Aisshh.. masa kau lupa padanya?". Sungmin hanya mengedikan bahunya dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Heechul Ahjumma. Teman Umma dulu. Dia yang memberikanmu Mr. Bunny saat kau TK. Lalu setelahnya dia pergi ke China bersama suami dan anaknya. Masa kau tidak ingat? Dia kan sangat menyayangimu. Dia selalu membawamu ikut serta jika pergi jalan – jalan bersama keluarganya". Terang Leeteuk berharap Sungmin mengingat.

"Ah.. heechul Ahjumma yang cantik itu? Yang bertubuh tinggi putih tapi sedikit judes itu?". Ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ne, akhirnya kau mengingatnya juga". Ucap Leeteuk lega.

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi sepertinya aku sedikit melupakan wajahnya. Heechul Ahjumma kan sudah lama sekali pergi. Memangnya ada apa Umma?". Tanya Sungmin masih ingin melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Dia menghubungi Umma. Katanya besok dia akan kembali ke Seoul". Ucap Leeteuk berbinar. Dia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah? Wah senang sekali. Aku ingin melihat Heechul Ahjumma seperti apa sekarang". Ucap Sungmin ikut senang.

"Ne, dan yang lebih membuat Umma senang adalah Rencana kami berdua sebelas tahun lalu sepertinya akan segera terlaksana. Dan setelah itu hubungan kami pasti akan semakin erat. Kyaaaa... aku sudah tidak sabar". Terang Leeteuk lagi yang kali ini membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Umma-nya sesenang itu.

"Memangnya, apa yang kalian rencanakan Umma?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Leeteuk langsung berhenti dari fantasinya. Dia menoleh kearah Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya penuh tanya. "Eh.. eoh.. adalah... itu.. nanti juga kau tahu. Sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Tapi sebelum itu kau cuci piring dulu". Jawab Leeteuk tergugup namun langsung dapat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia mulai pergi meninggalkan meja makan –menghindari pertanyaan Sungmin– dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Umma?". Gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semua, cukup untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa kita tetap harus berlatih sendiri untuk menyempurnakan koreo kita nanti". Ucap Eunhyuk kepada teman – temannya.

"Sip Eunhyuk chagi!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aishh.. kalian ini". Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit malu. "Baiklah, kita bertemu lagi lusa". Eunhyuk membunggukan badannya dan dibalas oleh semua temannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah sudut ruangan, membenahi barang – barangnya. "Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Tapi untunglah, sebentar lagi ini akan sempurna". Ucapnya tersenyum bangga. Eunhyuk segera membalikan badannya menuju pintu keluar. Ketika itu juga dia mematung. Pujaan hatinya sedang berada dua meter darinya. Dia berjalan masuk keruangan dance ini dengan tangan yang ada di saku celananya dan matanya yang memandang kesekeliling. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih setia pada posisinya. Sekarang dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa – bisanya dia tadi siang menasihati Sungmin, tapi lihat dia sekarang? Bukankah sama saja?.

Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Donghae terkejut saat pandangan Donghae akhirnya jatuh padanya. Jantungnya seakan keluar saat Donghae tersenyum manis kearahnya. **'Oh Tuhan. Senyumnya manis sekali. Dan itu untukku!' **Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kau masih ada disini? Aku kira tempat ini sudah sepi". Ucap Donghae mulai melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Aku baru akan pulang Sunbae". Ucap Eunhyuk ramah.

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae, panggil saja namaku". Ucap Donghae yang masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk.

"Eeoh? Baiklah Donghae-ssi. Hmm... saya permisi pamit dulu Donghae-ssi. Annyeong". Ucap Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya. Dia mulai melangkah keluar melewati Donghae.

Sreet

Eunhyuk sangat terkejut ketika lengannya ditahan. "D-Donghae-ssi?". Tanyanya heran sedikit gugup.

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. "Eum.. begini. Apakah kau sedang buru – buru? Maksudku apakah kau ada waktu sebentar?".

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang buru – buru. Memangnya ada apa Donghae-ssi?". Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit heran.

"Hemm.. begini. Maukah kau menari bersamaku?". Tanya Donghae sedikit malu.

Deg

"Kau kan tahu aku sudah tingkat akhir. Dan semua siswa tingkat-ku tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ekskul lagi kecuali OSIS. Padahal aku sangat menyukai dance. Jika aku melakukannya di rumah tidak asik karena hanya sendirian. Mumpung sekarang sekolah sudah agak sepi dan kau ada disini. Maukah kau berlatih bersamaku?". Tanya Donghae penuh harap dan memandang lekat ke mata Eunhyuk

Deg

'**Ommo! Apakah ini mimpi? Donghae sekarang sangat berada di dekatku dan mengajakku berlatih dance bersama? Ya Tuhan jika memang ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu'. **Batin Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ssi?" Tanya Donghae yang tidak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"N-ne? B-baiklah. Aku mau Donghae-ssi". Jawab Eunhyuk malu – malu menundukan wajahnya. Donghae tersenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Mari kita lakukan". Ucapnya sambil membawa Eunhyuk ke tengah ruang latihan.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Hoaahhmmm.. aku masih mengantuk. Harusnya tadi malam aku tidak usah menonton pertandingan sepak bola". Racau Sungmin sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya. Dia terlihat mengantuk sekali pagi ini. Terbukti dari cara jalannya yang tidak benar dan tidak melihat jalan yang sedang di perbaiki dihadapannya.

"Nona! Awas! Di depanmu ada lubang!". Seorang pekerja yang melihat Sungmin menghampiri lubang tersebut berteriak.

"Eh? Huuuaaaa...". Sungmin terlambat menyadarinya. Namun, "Eh?". Sungmin membuka matanya saat menyadari ternyata tubuhnya tidak terjerembab kedalam lubang. **'Ada apa ini?' **Batin Sungmin heran.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari perutnya menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh Sungmin-ah".

Deg

'**Suara itu?'**

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. "K-kyuhyun Sunbae?".

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin datar dan melepaskan lengannya yang berada di perut Sungmin. "Jangan berjalan sambil mengantuk, nanti kau bisa celaka". Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Sementara Sungmin? Dia hanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini".

Akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuatu. "Ini ambilah. Tadi aku sempat membeli sekaleng kopi dingin. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya". Ucap Kyuhyun tetap dengan nada datar.

"K-Kyuhyun Sunbae?"

Melihat gelagat Sungmin yang sepertinya akan lama, Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya menggenggam kopi kaleng pemberiannya. "Minumlah". Perintah Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya den dengan reflek mengacak rambut Sungmin perlahan sebelum melangkah pergi menuju gerbang sekolah yang dekat.

Sungmin mematung di tempatnya. **'Ini? Mimpikah?' **Batin Sungmin sambil memegang perut, tangan dan kepalanya yang tadi di sentuh Kyuhyun.

"T-tunggu dulu!". Gumam Sungmin setelah menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Bukankah tadi Kyuhun Sunbae menyebut namaku?". Gumam Sungmin masih berpikir. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Ya Tuhan. Kyuhyun Sunbae tahu namaku. Dia tahu namaku! Yeaahh yeaahh!". Sungmin melompat kegirangan. Rasa kantuknya tiba – tiba saja hilang entah kemana.

"PINTU GERBANG AKAN DI TUTUP!". Teriak penjaga gerbang membuyarkan kebahagiaan Sungmin.

"Ommo! TUNGGU PAK!". Setelahnya Sungmin segera berlari sebelum pintu gerbang sekolahnya benar – benar ditutp.

.

.

.

Suara bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu. Namun sepertinya dua orang yeoja ini masih betah tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Sedari tadi dua yeoja ini hanya duduk sambil menopang dagu mereka dan tersenyum sendiri. Kelihatannya mereka sudah mulai gila. Secara tidak sengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan setelahnya mereka saling tertawa.

"Minnie" "Hyukkie"

"hehehe.. kita ini kenapa ya? Kau saja duluan Minnie". Ucap Eunhyuk mengalah terlebih dahulu. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Hyukkie? Hari ini aku hampir terjatuh ke dalam lubang galian di depan sekolah". Terang Sungmin.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak apa – apa kan?". Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir sambil memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hmm.. tapi aku harus berterima kasih pada lubang itu". Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Saat aku hendak jatuh, ada sepasang lengan yang menahanku. Kau tahu itu siapa? Kyuhyun, Hyukkie! Kyuhyun yang menolongku!". Ujar Sungmin menggebu – gebu. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. "Jeongmalyo?".

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Hu'um. Bukan hanya itu. Dia memberikanku sekaleng kopi dingin agar aku tidak mengantuk. Dan.. sebelum dia pergi, dia.. dia sempat menyentuh kepalaku dan mengacak lembut rambutku. Kyaaa... Hyukkiee.. aku sangat bahagia!". Teriak Sungmin yang langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. Untung saja saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan kelas pun sepi.

"Waah, aku juga senang mendengarnya Sungminniee. Selamat yaa akhirnya kau bisa berbicara dengan pangeranmu juga". Ucap Eunhyuk senang. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya masih dengan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi ada yang aneh Hyukkie". Ucap Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang tadinya tersenyum jadi sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu bukan, kalau aku tidak pernah berbicara pada Kyuhyun hingga tadi pagi? Tapi mengapa dia bisa tahu namaku?". Ujar Sungmin menggebu. Eunhyuk sedikit membulatkan mata. "Kyuhyun? Tahu namamu? Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya.

"Justru itulah yang membuatku terkejut. Yah, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Bahkan aku tidak pernah memunculkan diri dihadapannya apalagi berbicara dengannya".

Tiba – tiba Eunhyuk menjentikan jarinya. "Aku tahu Min. Jangan – jangan Kyuhyun diam – diam juga menyukaimu". Ujar Eunhyuk mantap.

"MWO? Itu tidak mungkin Eunhyuk-ah. Dia mengenalku saja tidak bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku. Lagipula siapa aku? Mana mungkin dia menyukai yeoja sepertiku". Ucap Sungmin merendah. Namun, semburat tipis terlihat di permukaan pipinya.

"Aisshh.. kenapa kau rendah diri begitu, Min? Bukankah sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau itu sangat manis. Aku rasa bukan hal yang mustahil jika Cho Kyuhyun jatuh pada pesonamu itu. Lagipula kau yang bilang sendiri kan, kalau Kyuhyun menyebut namamu tadi?".

Sungmin terdiam. Sebenarnya dia juga sempat memeikirkan hal yang sama. Namun, ia cepat – cepat menghilangkannya. Sungmin tidak mau terlalu jauh mengkhayal.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin Hyukkie-ah". Jawab Sungmin yang hanya dibalas helaan berat sang sahabat.

"Sudahlah, sekarang giliranmu. Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?". Sungmin sedikit memicingkan matanya curiga.

Semburat tipis terlihat di pipi Eunhyuk. "Eum... Aku... kemarin... aku berlatih dance bersama Donghae sampai malam lalau dia mengantarku pulang ke rumah". Ucap Eunhyuk cepat. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang – ulang mencoba mengerti ucapan Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie... kau... dan Donghae... dance?" ucap Sungmin terbata – bata.

Eunhyuk mengangguk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kyaaaa... Eunhyuk.. Chukkae! Huaaa aku senaannggg mendengarnya". Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia Min. Kau tahu, kemarin adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku". Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang. "Semoga hari berikutnya akan tetap menjadi hari terindah untuk kita Hyukkie". Ucap Sungmin penuh harap yang langsung diberi anggukan manatp Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

"Isshhh.. buku - buku ini berat sekali! Kenapa aku yang disuruh membawanya". Gerutu Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia terlihat kesusahan membawa setumpuk buku – buku tebal dari kelasnya menuju ruang guru yang berada di ujung koridor. "Dasar ketua kelas tak berperasaan! Mengapa dia seenaknya menyuruhku? Meskipun aku wakilnya, tapi tetap saja aku seorang yeoja! Dan lagi kenapa aku mau saja diperintah olehnya?! Mana tidak ada yang membantuku lagi. Memangnya ini tidak berat apa!". Sungmin masih sibuk menggerutu sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seoarang namja yang sedang berlari mundur kearahnya.

Bruukkk

"Aw!". Rintih Sungmin kesakitan.

"Aisshh.. yeoja pendek! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" teriak namja itu setelah berhasil bangkit.

"Ya! Kau yang menabrakku, mengapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Cepat minta maaf dan rapikan semua buku – buku itu". Perintah Sungmin tak kalah galak.

Namja itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. "MWO? Kau berani berteriak dan memerintahu seperti itu? Dasar Hoobae kurang ajar! Harusnya kau menghormati Sunbaemu!". Bentak sang Namja tidak terima. Untung saja koridor ini sepi, jauh dari kelas dan juga ruang guru. Jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. Bersikap seolah menantang. "Untuk apa aku menghormati Sunbae sepertimu? Kau tidak pantas untuk dihormati. Biar ku tebak, kau pasti membolos pelajaran lagi kan makanya kau berlari mundur mengendap seperti itu?". Ujar Sungmin menyeringai.

Namja itu semakin emosi melihat tingkah Hoobaenya itu. Dengan penuh amarah, ia memukul kepala Sungmin. Tidak keras, namun cukup menyakitkan."Ya! apa – apaan kau?!". Teriak Sungmin tidak terima.

"Hoobae sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya. Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu". Dan setelahnya sang Namja segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan buku – bukunya yang berserakan.

"Ya! Kim Jungmo! Kembali kau! Kau belum meminta maaf dan belum bertanggung jawab! Ya!". Sungmin terus berteriak melihat Jungmo yang sudah menjauh. "Aisshhh.." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aw.." rintihan Sungmin terdengar lagi ketika dia akan memungut buku – buku itu. Terlihat jarinya yang tergores cukup dalam sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar. "Ini? Kenapa jariku bisa berdarah?". Gumam Sungmin. "Rasanya aku tidak merasa tergores apapun". Ucap Sungmin lagi masih melihat darah yang terus keluar dari Jarinya.

"Kau memang ceroboh"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai hai.. aku datang lagi nih, hehe...**

**Tadinya mau bikin oneshot..**

**Tapi gajadi deh :P**

**Mohon reviewnya yaah ^^**

**Gomawo *deep bow***

**restiero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 2**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

"Kau memang ceroboh"

"Eh?"

Sreet

Belum selesai akan terkejutannya, Sungmin kembali tercengang ketika orang itu menarik jarinya dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"K-Kyuhyun Sunbae?"

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan jari Sungmin dari mulutnya. Membuang darahnya dan melilitkan sapu tangan miliknya ke jari Sungmin. "Jika jarimu berdarah. Kau harus melakukan seperti yang aku lakukan barusan. Bukannya hanya diam dan memandangi jarimu, mengerti?". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"N-ne, aku minta maaf Sunbae". Jawab Sungmin tegugup dipandangi Kyuhyun seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia malah bangkit dan merapikan buku – buku yang berserakan.

"K-Kyuhyun Sunbae? A-apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas. "Apa lagi? Ya tentu saja merapikannya. Buku ini tidak akan rapi dengan sendirinya jika hanya dipandangi". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit naik.

"T-tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya Sunbae. Aku bisa sendiri". Jawab Sungmin berusaha mencegah Kyuhyun. Namun terlambat, buku – buku itu sudah rapi kembali. Kyuhyun mengangkat semua buku- buku itu dan berdiri sedikit menyamping. "Kepada siapa kau akan menyerahkan buku – buku ini?". Tanya Kyuhyun kembali pada nada awal, datar.

"Ahn Songsaengnim, Sunbae". Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pergi. Namun dia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihat Sungmin yang tidak juga beranjak.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Ini kan tugas kelasmu. Aku hanya membantu membawanya saja. Kalau kau tidak ikut dan hanya berdiam diri saja. Ahn Songsaeng pasti akan heran. Cepat jalan". Perintah Kyuhyun kali ini dengan lebih galak.

"N-ne Sunbae". Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

'**Oh Tuhan. Akhirnya aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Terima kasih'.**

.

.

.

"Min. Sampai kapan kau akan memandangi sapu tangan itu? Ini sudah jam pulang". Ucap Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"Eoh? Memangnya bel sudah berbunyi?". Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Rasanya dia tidak mendengar suara bunyi bel dari tadi.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu ya. Tidak menyadari di sekelilingnya". Eunhyuk menggerling nakal kearah Sungmin yang sudah kembali dari lamunannya dan membereskan barangnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Permisi".

Suara merdu seorang Namja terdengar di depan kelas mereka. Dia tersenyum ketika dua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu melihatnya. Dua orang itu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa orang yang sekarang masuk ke kelas mereka. Beruntung di kelas ini hanya tinggal mereka. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan kelas ini akan menjadi heboh oleh teriakan para Yeoja jika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"D-Donghae Oppa? Ada apa?". Sungmin makin membulatkan matanya. Dia menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit guguo. **'Sejak kapan Eunhyuk memanggilnya Oppa?'. **Batin Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Hyukkie". Sungmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya cepat kepada Donghae yang sedang berdiri di meja depan sambil tersenyum manis. **'Hyukkie? Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini? Apa karena kemarin itu'. **Sungmin masih sibuk membatin hingga tidak menyadari Donghae yang dari tadi memanggilnya.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ah... N-ne?". Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Mengapa dari tadi kau melamun? Aku bertanya, bolehkah aku meminjam Hyukkie-mu? Aku ada urusan dengannya Sungmin-ssi". Tanya Donghae dengan senyuman mautnya.

"N-ne.. t-tentu saja D-donghae Sunbae". Sungmin menjawab dengan terbata. Ia kembali menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Aku pulang duluan Hyukkie". Ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan keluar. "Permisi Sunbae". Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badan sebelum benar – benar pergi. "Ne. Terima kasih Sungmin-ssi. Hati – hati". Ucap Donghae yang sukses membuat Sungmin kembali tergugup. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya kemudian dia pergi dengan pertanyaan di kepalanya. **'Darimana Donghae Sunbae tahu namaku? Apa Hyukkie yang memberitahunya? Ah sudahlah, buat apa aku pikirkan'. **Batin Sungmin.

Suasana kelas itu tiba – tiba menjadi hening sepeninggal Sungmin. Eunhyuk sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang serasa ingin melompat keluar. Sementara Donghae? Enthalah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda tampan ini.

"Ehmm... begini Hyukkie-ah. Aku mempunyai beberapa gerakan terbaru. Dan aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu. Siapa tahu gerakanku ini bisa sedikit membantumu nanti. Bagaimana? Apakah kau keberatan?". Tanya Donghae pada akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Oh? Tidak Oppa. Aku tidak keberatan. Hmm kalau begitu, mari kita ke ruang dance". Jawab Eunhyuk setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya.

Donghae mencegah Eunhyuk yang akan keluar kelas. "Emm Hyukkie. Bagaimana jika kita latihan di rumahku saja?". Tanya Donghae

Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main. "A-ap? Di rumahmu O-Oppa?". Tanya Eunhyuk balik. Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia lalu merubah posisi tangannya menjadi menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kajja". Katanya sebelum akhirnya menarik Eunhyuk keluar.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Sebentar".

Cklek ~

"Eonnie!". Suara nyaring yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sexy dan cantik itu terdengar saat pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

"Ommo! Chullie? Ini benar kau? Wow.. kau tambah cantik Chullie-ah". Ucap Leeteuk terkagum melihat temannya yang tidak bertambah tua. Dia terlihat sama seperti sebelas tahun lalu.

"Ah, Eonnie bisa saja. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang ditakdirkan tetap cantik dan tidak menjadi tua. Hahah... bahkan orang – orang tidak percaya jika aku sudah mempunyai anak. Katanya aku masih seperti gadis tujuh belas tahun Eonnie. Hahaha". Heechul terus saja berceloteh memuji dirinya sendiri. **'Tidak berubah. Dia tetap terlalu percaya diri'.** Batin Leeteuk.

"Umma". Suara Namja terdengar menginterupsi mereka.

"Eoh? Ah aku sampai lupa. Eonnie, perkenalkan dia anakku. Kau masih ingat bukan?". Ujar Heechul sambil menarik lengan anaknya agar berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"Annyeong Ahjumma. Lama tidak berjumpa". Sapa anak itu hormat membungkukan badannya. "Ah? N-ne". Jawab Leeteuk. **'Aura anak ini kelam sekali. Sama seperti Heechul. Apa aku yakin akan menyerahkan Sungmin pada keluarga dengan aura kelam seperti mereka? Tapi tidak apalah. Setidaknya Hankyung memiliki aura cerah'. **Batin Leeteuk sambil memperhatikan anak itu lekat dari atas hingga bawah.

"Eonnie! Kenapa melamun? Apa kau tidak akan menyuruh kami masuk? Aku sangat haus". Suara nyaring Heechul kembali membawa Leeteuk tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ah, iya maaf Chullie. Heheh.. silahkan masuk". Leeteuk mempersilahkan Heechul dan anaknya untuk masuk. Leeteuk kemudian membawakan tiga gelas jus dingin dan diletakkan ke meja. "Ini. Minumlah". Ucap Leeteuk.

"Ah Gomawo Eonnie".

"Terima kasih Ahjumma".

Heechul dan anaknya segera mengambil gelas itu dan ditenggaknya sampai tidak tersisa. Sepertinya mereka benar – benar haus.

"Ah, ini nikmat sekali Eonnie". Ucap Heechul, ia kembali meletakkan gelas itu. "Hmm.. kemana Anakku Eonnie? Bukankah sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah?". Ucap Heechul setelah menyadari rumah Leeteuk terasa sepi.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud anakmu? Sungmin itu anakku! Tadi dia bilang akan pulang telat. Dia pergi ke toko buku sebentar". Ucap Leeteuk sedikit geram. Heechul selalu mengakui kalau Sungmin adalah anaknya pada semua orang. Meskipun itu berarti Heechul sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Tapi tetap saja, Sungmin itu berwajah malaikat sepertinya. Mana mungkin dia memiliki ibu berwajah iblis seperti Heechul.

"Hehehe.. mianhae Eonnie. Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya Eonnie. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan Yeoja semanis dan seimut dia di China. Seperti apa dia sekarang Eonnie? Pasti semakin manis. Bukan begitu anakku?". Ujar Heechul sambil menyenggol bahu anakknya yang sedari tadi terdiam saja.

Namja itu sedikit tersentak. "Ah, tentu saja Umma. Aku yakin Sungminnie pasti jauh lebih manis sekarang". Ujar anak Heechul itu tersenyum. Namun entah mengapa, senyumannya membuat Leeteuk sedikit bergidik.

Heechul tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban anaknya. Dia kembali menoleh kearah Leeteuk. "Jadi bagaimana Eonnie? Rencana kita sebelas tahun yang lalu tetap akan terlaksanakan?". Tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang berbunga – bunga.

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya berat. Pikiran dan hatinya masih berperang, apakah dia yakin menyerahkan anaknya yang manis dan berhati lembut pada kedua iblis ini. "Err.. apakah anakmu bersedia dijodohkan dengan Sungmin?". Tanya Leeteuk meyakinkan.

Heechul mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja dia bersedia! Dia harus bersedia Eonnie. Pokoknya aku harus menjadikan Sungminnie sebagai menantuku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Eonnie. Aku akan membahagiakan Sungminnie. Kau tahu kan aku sangat menyayanginya". Melihat Heechul yang bersungguh – sungguh membuat Leeteuk tersenyum tulus. Sekarang dia benar – benar yakin akan menyerahkan Sungmin. Meskipun Heechul dan anaknya sedikit –ralat, sangat mengerikan. Namun, kenyataannya Heechul memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dia pasti akan menyayangi Sungmin sama sepertinya.

"Emm. Maaf Ahjumma. Bisa tidak kau tunjukkan dimana toiletnya? Ada yang harus ku buang". Suara Namja itu kembali mengganggu momen ibu – ibu ini.

"Ya! Kau ini bikin malu saja! Apa yang mau dibuang Eoh?". Heechul sedikit memukul kepala anaknya yang dianggap memalukan itu.

"Sudahlah Chullie". Ucap Leeteuk menengahi. "Toiletnya ada disebelah kiri dapur, nak". Ucap Leeteuk memberi Ahra. Dengan kecepatan kilat, anak itu melesat ke arah yang ditunjukkan tadi.

"Ck.. anak itu kebiasaan". Heechul masih sibuk menggerutu.

"Umma. Aku pulang!".

Heechul dan Leeteuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya melihat seseorang yang bersama Ummanya.

"Ommo! Sungmin? Aahhh Kyeopta". Heechul segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang masih mengerjap heran. "Ini benar kau kan? Aku tidak salah menduga. Kau memang tambah manis Sungmin. Hyaaa". Heechul langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Sungmin masih terdiam dan memandangi Ummanya dari balik punggung Heechul. Seketika Sungmin teringat sesuatu. "Heechul Ahjumma? Apakah kau Heechul Ahjumma?". Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannyadan menatap Sungmin bahagia.

"Ne, kau masih ingat padaku? Kau cantik sekali Minnie-ah. Aku benar – benar tidak salah pilih calon menantu". Ucap Heechul yakin. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Calon menantu?".

"Ne. Apa Umma-mu tidak bilang? Kami sudah menjodohkan kalian saat kalian masih kecil". Sungmin menggeleng dan menatap Umma-nya yang mengalihkan tatapannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. **'Umma' **Batin Sungmin menggeram.

"Umma. Apa masih lama?" ketiga orang itu sontak melihat ke arah Namja yang sudah kembali duduk pada tempatnya.

"Eoh.. Minnie, perkanalkan ini anak Ahjumma". Ucap Heechul sambil menarik lengan Sungmin mendekat.

Namja itu tersenyum. "Annyeong Sungminnie".

'**Dia'**

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"MWO? Dijodohkan?". Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Saat ini dia sudah berada disekolahnya pada jam istirahat.

"Terus? Kau menerimanya begitu saja Min?". Tanya Eunhyuk. Sungmin melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum Sungmin menjawabnya. "Awalnya tidak. Tapi Umma meyakinkanku. Katanya aku bisa mencobanya dulu. Kami akan ditunangkan terlebih dahulu, aku harus menjalaninya. Setelah itu baru bisa memutuskan apakah aku mau menikah dengannya atau tidak". Jelas Sungmin malas.

"Tapi itu sama saja kau menerimanya Minnie". Jelas Eunhyuk geregetan. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi Hyukkie? Heechul Ahjumma itu begitu baik dan sayang padaku. Aku tak mungkin bisa menolaknya".

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, dia prihatin pada keadaan sahabatnya ini. "Siapa namanya tadi?"

Sungmin menoleh lagi pada Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Yesung. Namanya Yesung. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku mengingatnya sekarang. Dia pernah membelikan aku eskrim waktu kecil saat aku terluka". Ucap Sungmin sambil menerawang mengingat masa kecilnya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lantas? Kau jadi menyukainya hanya karena dia membelikanmu eskrim? Begitu? Bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Kau akan berhenti menyukainya?".

"Ya! Bukan begitu juga maksudku. Yesung Oppa memang baik, tapi dia sangat aneh. Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Lagipula aku mana mungkin berhenti menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Hatiku sudah terlanjur di ambil olehnya". Jelas Sungmin, nmun kali ini dengan rona wajah sedikit memerah. Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya.

"Ah! Ngomong – ngomong. Aku jadi lupa ingin mengembalikan sapu tangannya. Aku pergi mencarinyanya dulu ya Hyukkie". Ucap Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya. Namun sebelum Sungmin keluar, seorang namja yang dia kenal mencegatnya.

"Lee Sungmin".

"A-ada apa?".

Namja itu tetap menatap Sungmin. Dia perlahan masuk kedalam kelas tanpa meleaskan tatapannya. Sungmin perlahan berjalan mundur saat namja itu terus melangkah masuk.

"Ya! Mau apa kau Jungmo Sunbae?". Tanya Eunhyuk dengan sedikit emosi melihat sahabatnya seperti dipojokkan.

Sreet

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Jungmo yang terkenal nakal dan angkuh itu berlutut dihadapan Sungmin.

"J-Jungmo Sunbae?". Ucap Sungmin terheran. Pemandangan itu sukses memancing siswa lain melihat apa yang terjadi. Semua mata tertuju pada Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Aku mohon Lee Sungmin. Maafkan aku". Ucap Jungmo dengan nada penyesalan. Otomatis semua orang yang melihat dan mendengar itu membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"M-maaf untuk apa Jungmo Sunbae?". Tanya Sungmin terbata.

"Maaf karena kemarin aku menabrakmu. Maaf karena kemarin aku membentakmu. Maaf karena kemarin aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Maaf karena kemarin aku membuat jarimu terluka. Maaf karena kemarin aku tidak meminta maaf. Aku mohon maafkan aku Lee Sungmin. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan asal kau memafkanku. Apapun! Asal kata kau mau memaafkanku keluar dari mulutmu Lee Sungmin. Aku benar – benar minta maaf". Ujar Jungmo yang terlihat seperti orang ketakutan.

Melihatnya membuat Sungmin tidak tega. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal kemarin. Dan menurutnya Jungmo tidak perlu melakukan hal yang bisa merendahkan dirinya seperti ini. Bayangkan, seorang Kim Jungmo mantan kapten tim sepakbola sekolah yang terkenal bertekuku lutut mengemis maaf dari Lee Sungmin yang bukan siapa – siapa? Sungmin yakin, Jungmo pasti sedang mati – matian menahan malunya saat ini. Tapi Sungmin sedikit tersentuh melihat sikap Jungmo ini.

"Bangunlah Sunbae. Aku sudah memaafkanmu". Ucap Sungmin tulus. Jungmo terperangah mendengarnya. Apalagi dia melihat senyu manis Sungmin sedekat ini.

"B-benarkah? Kau mau memaafkanku? Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semuanya?". Tanya Jungmo bersemangat setelah kembali berdiri.

Sungmin menggeleng mantap. "Tidak perlu Sunbae. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula kemarin juga salahku. Jadi kita saling memaafkan saja, bagaimana?". Ujar Sungmin masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jungmo melebarkan senyumnya dan sedetik kemudian dia membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukkannya. Hal yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan semua orang yang dari tadi melihat mereka semakin tercengang.

"J-Jungmo Sunbae". Ucap Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Dia sangat risih menerimanya, apalagi melihat beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya tajam.

Jungmo melepaskan pelukannya namun masih tetap memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. "Terima kasih Sungmin. Terima kasih, aku berhutang nyawa padamu". Ucapnya senang. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya **'Berhutang nyawa?'** Batinnya bertanya.

Jungmo akhirnya melepaskan tanganya dari bahu Sungmin. "Terima kasih sekali lagi Sungmin. Aku sangat lega. Aku pergi dulu ya". Ujar Jungmo kemudian membalikan badannya. "Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?". Bentak Jungmo pada semua orang yang dari tadi memang berkumpul menyaksikan momennya. Sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan kelas Sungmin, Jungmo berhenti dan berbalik lagi ke arah Sungmin. "Teruslah tersenyum Sungmin-ah. Kau sangat manis jika tersenyum". Ujar Jungmo sambil menggerling nakal dan setelahnya Jungmo benar – benar meningglkan kelas itu.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kursinya perlahan menghampiri Sungminyang masih terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan wajah tidak percayanya. "Bersiaplah Minnie-ah. Kau akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat sekolah sebentar lagi". Ujar Eunhyuk menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Jungmo berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil tersenyum riang, tidak dipedulikannya pandangan – pandangan heran siswa – siswi yang melihatnya. "Ah.. ternyata anak itu manis juga. Sayang sekali aku baru melihatnya. Aku jadi ingin menjadikannya kekasihku". Gumam Jungmo masih tersenyum riang sebelum seseorang menariknya pada koridor yang sepi. Orang itu menghempaskan tubuh Jungmo ke dinding dan dia mencengkram kerah Jungmo.

"M-mau apa lagi? K-kau sudah dengar bukan kalau Sungmin memaafkanku". Ucap Jungmo sedikkit bergetar melihat tatapan tajam orang ini.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnu untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Bukan memeluknya seperti itu!". Ucap Namja itu geram. Jungmo terlihat semakin ketakutan. "A-aku memeluknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, itu saja". Jungmo memberi alasan.

"Dengarkan baik – baik. Lee Sungmin adalah milikku! Tak akan ku ijinkan kau mendekati dan menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun. Bahkan aku tak mengijinkanmu memikirkan dan membayangkan senyumannya. Jika kau sampai berani". Namja itu menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. "Aku tak akan segan memberimu pelajaran. Dan bisa ku pastikan kau akan menanggungnya seumur hidup. Mengerti?!". Ujar Namja itu mengeratkan cengkraman pada Jungmo.

"M-mengerti". Jawab Jungmo sedikit tercekat.

Namja itu menyeringai penuh arti lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. "Bagus". ujarnya. Kemudian Namja itu berjalan meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih bergetar ketakutan. Namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Jungmo.

"Jungmo-ssi"

"N-ne?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan lagi, takut kau melupakannya. Jangan pernah mencoba menaruh perasaan pada Lee Sungmin-ku. Jika kau mencobanya, kau akan berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun!". Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun –Namja itu– benar – benar pergi dengan senyuman kemenangan.

'**Lee Sungmin hanya ditakdirkan untuk Cho Kyuhyun'**

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Yeay... chap 2 up, gimana ceritanya? Mau diterusin apa enggak nih?

Tadinya mau di publish tadi pagi, tapi karena jaringan ga kece, jadinya malam ini deh..

Mianhae belom bisa bales review satu – satu..

Semoga puas ama ceritanya..

Gomawo ^^

*deep bow*

Restiero


	3. Chapter 3

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 3**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Mencurigakan". Donghae memicingkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang datang dengan senyum mencurigakannya.

"Kau mau tahu saja".ucap Kyuhyun cuek dan kembali menyantap makanan yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

"Kyu"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah dengar gossipnya?". Tanya Donghae dengan suara agak pelan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sebentar. "Gossip apa?"

"Sungmin dan Jungmo". Jawab Donghae agak takut. "Soal permintaan maaf Jungmo pada Sungmin? Kau ini bagaimana Hae. Kau kan tahu aku yang menyuruh Jungmo". Ucap Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Bukan itu gosip yang beredar". Donghae menghela nafasnya. "Gosip yang beredar adalah Jungmo dan Sungmin diam – diam adalah sepasang kekasih. Jungmo merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena takut Sungmin akan terancam. Lalu, Jungmo melakukan kesalahan cukup besar sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa menerima maafnya. Namun, karena cinta Jungmo yang sangat besar dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Maka, Jungmo akhirnya memberanikan diri bersimpuh memohon maaf pada Sungmin yang disaksikan banyak orang. Akhirnya melihat permohonan maaf Jungmo yang sungguh – sungguh itu membuat hati Sungmin terharu hingga dia mau memaafkan dan menerima Jungmo kembali. Sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi. Dan mereka akan hidup bersama bahagia selamanya". Jelas Donghae dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang.

Hening

Bruushhhh

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa – apaan kau?". Bentak Donghae kesal karena mendapat semburan Kyuhyun tepat pada wajah tampannya.

"Kau yang apa – apaan! Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu? Cih.. sepasang kekasih apanya? Mimpi saja jika dia menjadi kekasih Sungmin-ku! Siapa sih yang menyebarkan cerita karangan seperti itu? Bikin emosiku meledak saja". Ujar Kyuhyun emosi. Untung saja saat ini mereka sedang makan di ruang OSIS. Jadi, hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan ini.

Donghae masih sibuk membersikan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. "Mana aku tahu! Orang – orang kan hanya melihatnya. Mereka tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan. Jadi, mereka mengambil kesimpulan dan membuat cerita sendiri. Menurut ceritanya, tampang Jungmo saat Sungmin sudah memaafkannya itu sangat ceria. Bahkan Jungmo memeluk Sungmin setelah itu kan?".

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Ini semua salah ular itu! Kalau saja dia tidak memeluk Sungmin-ku, pasti tidak akan ada cerita yang beredar seperti ini".

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya malas. "Sungmin-ku Sungmin-ku. Sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi milikmu?". Tanya Donghae cari mati.

"Ya! Ikan asin! Sudah kubilang bukan dari awal kalau Lee Sungmin itu milik Cho Kyuhyun!". Ucap Kyuhyun tambah emosi. Sementara Dnghae hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau selalu saja bilang kalau Sungmin milikmu tapi kau tidak pernah bertindak. Mau sampai kapan kau hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh? Menjadi stalkernya. Kau bahkan baru berani mendekati dan bicaranya padanya dua kali kan? Jika kau terus sepeti ini, bisa – bisa Sungmin diambil orang lain. Bisa jadi Sungmin malah menyukai Jungmo. Kau akan hancur setelah itu Cho"

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya!".

"Lalu?". Ucap Donghae makin malas.

"Aku tidak tahu Hae. Kau tahu jika berada di dekatnya, aku–"

"Gugup?". Tebak Donghae cepat.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku jika berada didekatnya".

Donghae membelalakan matanya. Dia melemparkan kertas ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Tidak bisa tahan apanya?".

"K-kau jangan berpikiran aneh – aneh dulu. A-aku hanya". Kyuhun terdiam berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat.

Donghae mendelik. "Tidak usah menyangkal Cho! Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Itu tercetak jelas di wajah mesummu!".

Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Ya, habis mau bagaimana lagi". Ucapnya merasa tidak bersalah.

Donghae hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Dia kembali merilekskan diri. "Kau harus ekstra keras menjaga Sungmin dari sekarang Kyu. Kita tahu kalau Jungmo itu cukup terkenal. Fans Jungmo tidak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin begitu saja". Ucap Donghae memperingatkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Sungmin-ku".

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Hyukkie".

"Huh? Ada apa Oppa?".

Donghae ikut menduduki diri di sebalah Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk termenung di lantai. "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya tidak semangat sekali. Apa kau tidak mau berlatih bersamaku?". Tanya Donghae dengan wajah yang dibuat kecewa.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya sedang menunduk lesu langsung mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Donghae."B-bukan begitu Oppa. Mianhae. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Sungmin". Jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Donghae menajamkan telinganya."Memang ada apa dengan Sungmin?". Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Eoh? Tidak ada Oppa". Jawab Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tidak ingin memberitahu. Donghae semakin penasaran dibuatnya. **'Oh ayolah, aku harus mendapatkan informasi itu agar bisa membantu si babo itu'. **Batin Donghae.

"Katakan saja Hyukkie. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu". Ujar Donghae sedikit memohon. Eunhyuk memandang Donghae dengan seksama. **'Oyalah Hyukkie, katakan'. **Batin Donghae tidak sabar.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Sungmin dijodohkan Oppa". Jawab Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya. "D-dijodohkan? Lalu?"

"Ne, dia sudah dijodohkan dari kecil. Dan baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan calonnya. Aku kasihan pada Sungmin. Dia anak yang berbakti, tidak mungkin dia menolak permintaan orangtuanya. Tapi masalahnya, dia mencintai seseorang yang bahkan sampai detik ini Sungmin belum bisa mengungkapkannya. Bagaimana ini Oppa? Bagaimana jika akhirnya Sungmin menikah dengan Namja yang dijodohkannya itu? Aku tidak mungkin tega melihatnya jadi murung nantinya". Tanya Eunhyuk panik. Sebenarnya dia tidak berhak ikut campur. Namun, dia tidak siap melihat wajah ceria Sungmin berubah murung nantinya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Sungmin jangan sampai menikah dengan Namja itu!". Ujar Donghae kelepasan. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Donghae yang terlihat sangat tidak terima.

"O-Oppa?".

Donghae yang tersadar terbawa emosi langsung berdeham kecil. "M-maksudku. Ehm.. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Melihat Sungmin yang periang berubah jadi muram memang bukan hal yang mengenakan. Apalagi jika senyuman Sungmin juga ikut memudar, pasti dunia tidak akan indah". Elak Donghae mengkopi kata – kata Kyuhyun. Hal yang tentu saja semakin membuat Eunhyuk curiga.

Mengetahui Eunhyuk yang terus menatapnya curiga membuat Donghae semakin salah tingkah. **'Bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan? Dia pasti curiga. Oh, Kyuhyun akan membunuhku'**. Batin Donghae.

"Eum.. Eunhyukkie".

"Ne?"

"Ini sudah sore. Ayo ku antar kau pulang". Ajak Donghae pada akhirnya melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak juga mengeluarkan suara.

"N-ne Oppa". Jawab Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mengambil tasnya dan segera mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. **'Apa Donghae Oppa menyukai Sungmin?'**

.

.

.

.

"Begitu ceritanya Oppa". Sungmin baru saja mencerikan kisahnya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini pada Yesung. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Taman dekat rumah Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Yesung karena Namja ini sudah berada dirumahnya saat ia pulang sekolah tadi. Lagipula cukup menyenangkan pergi bersama Yesung. Dia orang yang baik meskipun sedikit aneh. Tak jarang juga Sungmin merasa kesal sekaligus tertawa melihatnya.

'**Apa aku terima saja ya perjodohan ini? Yesung Oppa tidak jelek kok. Suaranya juga sangat bagus'.** Batin Sungmin sekejap. Namun dia langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. **'Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan pangeranmu?'. **

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya pada Yesung yang saat ini duduk disebelahnya, terdiam dan tanpa ekspresi. **'Apa sikap anehnya muncul lagi?'. **Batin Sungmin takut.

"Oppa"

"..."

"Yesung Oppa".

"..."

"Ya! Yesung Oppa Babo!". Teriak Sungmin kesal tepat ditelinganya. Sementara Yesung hanya menoleh tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa?". Ucapnya datar.

Sungmin melongo dibuatnya. Yesung benar – benar aneh. Bukankah tadi dia sedang melamun? Tapi tidak nampak sedikitpun raut keterkejutan dari wajahnya saat Sungmin berteriak.

"Isshh.. Oppa Babo! Dari tadi aku bercerita apa kau tidak mendengarkannya? Kau kan yang menyuruhku bercerita! Memangnya apasih yang kau lihat?!". Sungmin mengeluarkan emosinya. Hampir setengah jam dia bercerita tapi tidak didengar sama sekali.

Yesung akhirnya menunjukan ekspresi berbeda. Dia tersenyum dang mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin. "Aku mendengarnya kok. Meskipun mataku tidak fokus padamu yang penting telingaku fokus padamu kan?". Ucap Yesung santai dan kembali memfokuskan pada apa yang dilihatnya sedari tadi.

Sungmin berdecih pelan. Namun dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang diperhatikan Yesung. Mungkin saja Yesung sedang memperhatikan Yeoja lain. Jika begitu, sudah pasti perjodohan ini batal dan Sungmin bisa bebas. Sungmin memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat dan mengikuti arah pandang Yesung. Tidak ada Yeoja sepanjang pandangannya. Hanya ada anak kecil disana. **'Apa Yesung Oppa seorang pedo?'. **Batin Sungmin ngeri. Namun, saat lebih difokuskan lagi, terlihat anak kecil itu sedang bermain dengan seekor–

"Kura – kura?". Tanya Sungmin tidak yakin.

Yesung mengangguk mantap tanpa menoleh. "Yap. Yang sedang dipegang anak itu adalah kura – kura". Sungmin makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?".

"Kura – kura yang dipegang anak itu pernah muncul dalam mimpiku".

**Jderrr**

Bagaikan disambar petir di cuaca cerah. Sungmin sweetdrop saking syok.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menopangkan dagunya diatas meja. Pandangan matanya kosong sedari tadi. Sesekali dia menghela nafasnya lemas. **'Bagaimana jika Donghae ternyata memang benar menyukai Minnie?'. **Batin Eunhyuk sejak tadi. Rupanya dia masih memikirkan sikap Donghae yang berubah antusias saat nama Sungmin disebut. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kemarin, Donghae selalu berusaha membahas Sungmin, membahas perjodohan Sungmin. Terlihat sekali raut tidak rela Donghae. **'Jika Donghae memang benar menyukai Minnie, apa aku sanggup merelakannya?'.**

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

"Aisshh.. Minnie! Kenapa kau berteriak di telingaku?". Sungut Eunhyuk tidak terima. Tentu saja dia sangat kaget dengan teriakan itu.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. "Habis, dari tadi kau tidak menjawabku. Kau sama saja seperti Yesung Oppa".

Eunhyuk sedikit mendelik. "Kenapa kau menyamakan aku dengan tunanganmu itu?". Ucapnya sedikit tidak terima.

"Memang iya. Sudahlah aku mau mengajakmu ke kantin. Kau mau ikut tidak?". Tawar Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak Min. Aku malas". Jawabnya singkat.

"Arraseo". Jawab Sungmin yang langsung mengacir ke kantin. Dia sudah kelaparan.

Eunhyuk kembali merenung sepeninggal Sungmin. **'Bagaimana sikapku ke Sungmin nantinya? Aku tidak mungkin menjauhinya hanya karena ini... tapi hatiku?' **Batin Eunhyuk masih berkecamuk. Dia menghela nafas kembali. "Tidak Lee Hyukjae, biar bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah sahabatmu. Dia lebih penting dari segalanya. Jikapun Donghae memilih Sungmin, kau harus tetap tersenyum dan mendukungnya". GumamEunhyuk memantapkan hati.

"Eunhyukkie".

"Eh? Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Tanya Eunhyuk setelah mendapati Donghae berada di kelasnya.

"Aku ingin ke kantin tadi. Tapi melihatmu sendirian di kelas, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Kemana Sungmin? Kau tidak bersamanya?". Tanya Donghae sedikit heran. Biasanya mereka berdua kan selalu bersama.

Eunhyuk berusaha menahan sakit yang menyerangnya tiba – tiba. "Dia ke kantin Oppa. Dia mengajakku tadi, tapi aku tidak lapar. Akhirnya dia pergi sendiri, dia sedang senang hari ini". Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit memancing. Dia ingin tahu ekspresi Donghae setelah mendengar ini.

"Senang? Kenapa? Apa ang membuatnya bahagia?". See? Donghae mulai terpancing. Dia mulai menanyakan Sungmin kembali.

"Kemarin dia berkencan dengan calonnya. Sepertinya Sungmin mulai dapat menerima calonnya itu. Dia menyukai calonnya". Oke, Eunhyuk sedang tidak mengarang sekarang. Kenyataannya memang tadi pagi Sungmin bercerita kalau dia pergi dengan Yesung dan memang Sungmin menyukainya, ya sebagai kakak tentunya. Karena Sungmin ingin sekali mempunyai kakak laki – laki.

Dan kata – katanya barusan membuat semuanya terjawab. Donghae langsung membulatkan metanya dan kelihatan panik. "Mwo? A-apa itu benar Hyukkie? Apa itu berarti Sungmin menerima perjodohan itu?".

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya, berusaha bersikap santai. "Entahlah Oppa, aku tidak tahu".

Donghae terlihat berpikir. "Eumm.. aku ke kantin dulu Hyukkie". Setelahnya Donghae berlari keluar kelas. Eunhyuk tersenyum miris. "Kasihan sekali kau Hyukkie. Ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta". Gumam Eunhyuk pedih.

.

.

.

"MWO? Kenapa tidak ada makanan untukku Pak? Aku sudah sangat lapar!". Teriak Sungmin murka. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah sangat lapar sekarang, tapi dengan entengnya semua penjual kantin mengatakan kalau tidak ada makanan. Padahal jelas – jelas siswa lain bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak? Hey, Sungmin kan ingin membeli bukan meminta.

"Maaf Sungmin. Tapi tadi ada yang membayar semua makanan yang ada. Dia bilang semua siswa bebas mengambilnya kecuali Lee Sungmin". Terang penjual kantin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa bisa begitu pak? Memangnya siapa yang memborongnya?". Tanya Sungmin tidak terima. Seingatnya Sungmin tidak pernah punya masalah pada teman – temannya.

"Aku yang memborongnya Lee Sungmin". Terlihat Yeoja yang berdiri angkuh di depan Sungmin diikuti antek – anteknya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tahu Yeoja ini, dia satu angkatan dengan Sungmin, tapi mereka bahkan belum pernah saling menyapa. Jadi, kenapa Yeoja itu melakukan hal ini pada Sungmin? Padahal Sungmin sudah lapar.

"Maaf, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak boleh mendapatkan makan siangku Jihyun-ssi? Aku akan membayarnya". Ucap Sungmin dengan nada biasa.

Jihyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Karena kau tidak berhak Lee Sungmin-ssi! Sama seperti kau tidak berhak mendapatkan Jungmo Sunbae!".

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, dia tidak mengerti dengan kata ucapan Jihyun. Sebelum Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaannya, Jihyun sudah memotongnya cepat.

"Kau pasti akan bertanya 'apa maksudmu?' cih, jangan sok polos Lee Sungmin! Ternyata ini rencanamu, kau bersembunyi agar tak terdeteksi tapi diam – diam kau menggaet Jungmo Sunbae, iya kan? Kau harus sadar Sungmin-ssi, kau tidak pantas dengan Jungmo Sunbae! Jadi, cepat tinggalkan dia dan jauhi Jungmo Sunbae kami!". Ucap Jihyun dengan penuh emosi diikuti tatapan tajam menusuk dari yeoja – yeoja yang ada dibelakang Jihyun.

Sungmin semakin pusing dibuatnya. "Aku benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Jihyun-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jungmo Sunbae. Jadi kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya? Aku juga tdak pernah mendekati Jungmo Sunbae. Jadi kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?". Penjelasan Sungmin justru membuat Jihyun dan kawan kawan semakin emosi. Baginya, Sungmin sedang menantangnya kali ini.

"Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu lagi! Pokoknya kau harus menjauhi Jungmo Sunbae! Jika tidak, kau akan dapat pelajaran mengerti!". Ancamnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas malas. "Arra. Aku akan menjauhi Jungmo Sunbae". Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya mengalah. Dia malas sekali terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini.

Jihyun tersenyum puas. "Bagus. sekarang kau boleh mengambil makanan apapun yang ada di kantin". Ujarnya.

Sungmin menggeleng lemas. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak lapar". Ucapnya kemudian meningglkan kantin.

"Huh, aku yakin dia kelaparan tapi masih mempertahankan gengsinya". Ujar Jihyun setelah Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat.

"Jihyun, kau yakin Sungmin akan menuruti ucapanmu untuk menjauhi Jungmo Sunbae?". Tanya salah satu teman Jihyun.

"Tentu saja. Sungmin tidak akan berani macam – macam. Lagipula dari yang aku tahu, Sungmin selalu menghindari keributan. Dia akan memilih untuk mengalah. Kalau dia berani mendekati Jungmo Sunbae, aku pastikan hidupnya tidak akan tenang". Ujar Jihyun.

"Ya. Kau benar Jihyun. Kami juga tidak akan membiarkannya". Ucap salah satu temannya lagi.

"Ne, kalian duduklah dulu. Pilih makanan yang kalian suka, aku mau ke toilet dulu". Ujarnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh teman – temannya.

Jihyun melangkah anggun menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju toilet wanita yang ada di ujung. Dia merasa bangga karena rencananya sesuai perkiraannya. **'Lee Sungmin terlalu mudah untuk di takluki' **Batin Jihyun.

"Shin Jihyun"

Suara bass terdengar bersamaan sosoknya yang muncul tepat dihadapan Jihyun. **'Omo! Apa aku tak salah lihat?' **Batin Jihyun kaget sekaligus senang.

"N-ne Sunbae?". Jawabnya malu – malu.

Kyuhyun menatap Jihyun tajam, dia mulai mendekati Jihyun hingga Jihyun terperangkap dinding. "A-ada apa Sunbae?" tanya Jihyun gugup, dia mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak – tidak.

"Jangan kau ganggu Sungmin-ku lagi!". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas.

Jihyun membulatkan matanya. "S-sungmin? Sungmin-mu?" ulang Jihyun memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih melemparkan tatapan mematika yang sanggup membuat Jihyun bergetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun memang terkenal cuek dan dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun semengerikan ini sebelumnya.

"Jika kau berani mengganggu Sungmin, aku pastikan kau akan menerima balasannya. Mengerti?". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang lebih menusuk.

"N-ne Oppa". Jawab Jihyun takut. Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Jihyun yang merosot lemah sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae... menyeramkan". Gumamnya diikuti tetesan air mata.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung di taman belakang sekolah. Bibirnya mengerucut imut."Aku lapar". Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, sedikit menyesali keputusannya yang menolak tawaran Jihyun. Tapi jika dia menerimanya, itu sama saja merendahkan harga dirinya.

"Huee tapi aku lapar. Bagaimana ini?". Rengeknya sambil mengusap perut rampingnya.

Tap tap tap

"Maaf, Sunbae". Suara seorang namja mengagetkannya.

"N-ne? Ada apa ya?". Ujar Sungmin ragu.

Namja itu tersenyum seraya menyodorkan makanan. "Ini untukmu, Sunbae"

"Untukku?" Sungmin memperhatikan kotak yang ada dihadapannya. Itu adalah makanan kantin yang sangat Sungmin suka.

"Tadi seorang Sunbae tingkat tiga menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu Sunbae. Sunbae itu menyuruhku memastikan makanan ini sampai ke tanganmu". Ujar namja itu lagi.

"Seorang Sunbae? Ah mungkin kau salah orang". Ujar Sungmin agak kecewa. Sungmin yakin itu bukan untuk dirinya, karena Sungmin merasa tidak pernah kenal apalagi akrab pada Sunbae tingkat tiga. Jadi tidak mungkin kan ada Sunbae yang memberinya makanan.

Namja itu menggeleng. "Tidak Sunbae. Ini memang untukmu. Kau Lee Sungmin Sunbae kan?".

"I-iya".

Namja itu kemudian menyerahkan kotak itu tepat di pangkuan Sungmin. "Makanlah Sunbae. Aku permisi dulu". Pamit namja itu pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Au belum bertanya siapa yang menyuruhmu!". Teriak Sungmin melihat Namja itu sudah jauh.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dia memperhatikan kotak itu intens.

Kruuukkk

"Ternyata aku memang lapar". Ujarnya saat mendengar perutnya berbunyi.

"Terimakasih pada siapapun yang memberiku makanan ini. Aku doakan kau selalu bahagia". Ucapnya tulus pada angin. Selanjutnya Sungmin segera menyantap makanan itu sebelum bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

Dari jauh terlihat seorang pemuda dengan senyum tulusnya. "Selamat makan Lee Sungmin". Ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Haah". Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Sungmin yang biasa menemaninya sudah ada janji dengan Yesung. "Apakah Sungmin sudah menyerah atas Kyuhyun ya?". Gumamnya.

Seketika dia teringat pada Donghae, apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae jika tahu Sungmin menerima perjodohannya. Lagi – lagi Eunhyuk tertawa miris. Diamasih ingat ucapan Donghae sesaat sebelum bel masuk tadi pagi. Dia ingin mengantar Eunhyuk pulang, ada yang ingin dibicarakan katanya. Eunhyuk heran, kalau memang Donghae menyukai Sungmin, kenapa tidak langsung saja menawarkan untuk mengantar Sungmin? Kenapa Donghae malah mendekati Eunhyuk?

"Aku hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya ternyata". Gumam Eunhyuk pedih.

Tiin tiin

Sebuah motor berhenti tepat disamping Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie, kenapa pulang duluan? Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengantamu". Ujar Donghae setelah melepaskan helmnya.

"Mianhae Donghae Sunbae. Aku sedang terburu –buru dan sebaiknya anda tidak perlu mengantaru pulang lagi Sunbae. Aku permisi dulu". Donghae tercengang melihat Eunhyuk yang pergi begitu saja. Dengan cepat Donghae turun dari motornya dan menahan lengan Eunhyuk.

"Sunbae?"

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kenapa memanggilku seformal itu?". Tanya Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk memantapkan hatinya sebelum berbalik. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang masih dengan ekspresi bingung. "Sebaiknya kau tak perlu berbaik hati padaku lagi Sunbae. Kalau kau memang ingin tahu semua hal tentang Sungmin, aku akan menjawab semuanya tanpa harus kau memperlakukakn aku seperti ini. Kau cukup bertanya dan aku menjawab. Jangan buat aku salah paham dengan sikap baikmu padaku Sunbae. Jika kau seperti ini, rasaku padamu akan semakin besar, sementara kau hanya menyukai Sungmin. Aku takut akan semakin sulit nantinya melupakan perasaanku padamu Sunbae. Maaf jika sikapku ini tidak sopan. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong". Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar yang sukses membuat Donghae terdiam.

Eunhyuk berbalik dan segera berlari kecil menjauhi Donghae yang hanya menatap kepergiannya.

"Hikkss..."

Isakan tedengar dari mulut Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang keluar. Eunhyuk masih berlari sekuat tenaganya menjauh agar Donghae tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi. Entah disadari Donghae atau tidak, penjelasan Eunhyuk tadi secara tidak langsung adalah ungkapan perasaan cinta kepadanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh berlari, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dari samping pada sebatang pohon.

"Hikss.."

Eunhyuk menangis pilu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ungkapan cintanya yang untuk pertama kali akan sesakit ini. Awalnya Eunhyuk ingin bersikap biasa, tapi ternyata dia tidak mampu.

Greep

Eunhyuk terlonjak saat merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?". Ujar Namja itu tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"D-Donghae Sunbae.."

"Kau salah paham Hyukkie-ah. Aku tidak menyukai Sungmin". Ujar Donghae lembut. Eunhyuk hanya diam, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya saat ini. Pelukan tiba – tiba Donghae membuat jantungnya berdetak diluar batas normal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai Sungmin sementara yang ada di hatiku adalah kau?"

Deg

Eunhyuk merasa lemas sekarang, beruntung Donghae memeluknya erat. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Eunhyuk agar menghadapnya. Dilihatnya wajah Eunhyuk yang penuh airmata, matanya sudah bengkak. Dengan lembut, dihapusnya airmata yang menglir dengan ibu jarinya, Donghae tersenyum setelahnya.

"Eunhyukkie. Kau sudah terlanjur jauh salah paham. Aku sungguh tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Sungmin. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu nanti mengapa aku terus menggali informasi tentang Sungmin. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah tujuanku, aku sudah bilang bukan ada yang ingin aku katakan?". Donghae tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk. Dia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie".

Deg

"Aku mulai menyukaimu saat kau mendaftarkan diri di klub dance. Ah –ani, sebenarnya saat aku melihatmu mendaftar untuk sekolah ini. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak saat itu, dan melihatmu masuk kedalam klub yang sama denganku membuatku bahagia tak terhingga. Aku sudah lama ingin menyapamu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut. Hingga akhirnya sore itu adalah kesempatanku. Aku merasa lega saat berhasil menyapamu, dan tahukah kau? Saat kita berlatih bersama degub jantungku sangat kencang. Apa kau tidak merasakannya juga? Apakah kau juga terlalu sibuk menenangkan detak jantungmu Hyukkie-ah?".

Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak. Ternyata Donghae mendengar degub jantungnya kala itu. "Awalnya aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu tadi membuat keyakinanku bertambah. Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku kan Hyukkie?".

Eunhyuk merasakan panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Dia sangat yakin wajahnya berubah merah, apalagi saat Donghae tersenyum dan beralih mengusap pipinya. "Saranghae Hyukkie. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Tanya Donghae dengan tatapan hangat.

Airmata meluncur dari ujung mata Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini, perasaannya berbeda. Perlahan Eunhyuk membalas senyum Donghae. "Nado Saranghae Oppa".

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Apa kau belum menemukannya juga? Kau kan sudah berjanji akan mengajakku makan eskrim. Lagipula kenapa kau mencari buku itu sekarang? Bukankah kau sudah dua tahun memelihara kura – kura? Kenapa baru mencari 'Buku Menjaga Kesehatan Kura – Kura' sekarang?". Tanya Sungmin mulai bosan. Sedari tadi mereka berdua memasuki beberapa toko buku hanya untuk mencari buku yang Yesung mau, tapi belum menemukannya juga. Sementara hari sudah mulai malam.

"Aku pernah memilikinya Sungmin-ah. Tapi entah mengapa buku itu hilang. Aku curiga kalau Ddangkkoma memakannya". Ujar Yesung masih fokus mencari. Sungmin menaikan sebelah alisnya. **'Kura – kura memakan buku? Mana ada! Aissh.. bilang saja dia yang ceroboh lupa menyimpan buku itu dimana. Kenapa malah menyalahkan kura – kura yang tidak bersalah?'** Batin Sungmin geram.

Drrt drrt

**Eunhyukkie is Calling**

"Oppa! Aku terima telepon sebentar, Ne?". Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Sungmin melangkah keluar untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Yeobs–"

"**MINNIE!"**

"Ya! Hyukkie-ah! Jangan berteriak di telepon!". Sungmin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"**Hehe, maaf Minnie. Aku hanya sedang senang"**

"Senang kenapa?"

"**Minnie! Besok kan kita libur, kita pergi ke Lotte World saja yuk. Kebetulan aku dapat dua tiket gratis".** Pekik Eunhyuk senang

"Ha? Yang benar Hyukkie? Aahh aku mau kalau begitu!"

"**Oke, besok kau kerumahku ya"**

"Ne"

"**Eh? Kau dimana sekarang Min? Sudah pulang?"**

"Belum, aku masih ada diluar bersama Yesung Oppa".

"**APA? Ini sudah jam berapa Minnie-ah? Kenapa kau masih diluar dengan dia?"**

"Aiishh kau kenapa sih Hyukkie? Dari tadi berteriak terus"

"**Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus pulang sekarang. Jika tidak, aku tak akan memberikanmu tiket gratis ini".**

Tuut tuut

"Aiishh.. kenapa sih dia". Sungmin menggeam dan memasukan ponselnya kembali. Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Tapi benar juga, ini sudah malam".

Sungmin kembali masuk kedalam toko buku itu dan menemuan Yesung sedang berbincang dengan sosok mungil. Sungmin mulai mendekati mereka, namun sayang Yeoja tersebut sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum Sungmin menghampiri.

"Oppa, dia siapa?". Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk Yeoja mungil itu.

"Oh, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Aku baru berkenalan tadi". Ujar Yesung dengan senyuman yang tidak biasa. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Ryeowook yang sudah meninggalkan kasir. Sungmin memicingkan matanya melihat Yesung. "Oppa? Kau suka dia ya?".

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "Ya".

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Huaaaa sudah lama kita tidak kesini. Hyukkie~ terima kasih yaa". Ujar Sungmin girang sambil mengapit lengan Eunhyuk.

"Ne". Jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Matanya masih berfokus mencari – cari sosok itu. Dan senyumnya langsung menembang saat menemukan dua orang Namja yang sedang berdiri di kios minuman.

"Kajja Minnie!". Eunhyuk menarik Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

"Oppa!" eunhyuk menepuk bahu salah satu namja itu. Namun keduanya menoleh.

Deg

Kedua pasang mata itupun bertemu. Terlihat keduanya sama – sama terkejut dengan pertemuan ini. "Aigoo.. kenapa kalian saling menatap seperti itu". Suara tenor itu terdengar bersama dengan kekehan kecil. Kedua pasang mata yang saling bertatap tadi memutuskan kontaknya dan menoleh kepada kedua orang yang sedang berpose mesra.

Bagaikan cerminan, dua orang itu sama – sama mengerutkan dahinya melihat keintiman sahabatnya. "Kalian?". Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk lengan Donghae yang melingkar indah di pinggang Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Eunhyukkie sekarang kekasihku. Kau menyetujuinya kan?". Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin yang masih setia dengan mulut terbukanya.

"N-ne? Eunhyukkie? Apa benar kal–"

"Ne, Sungminnie. Kami sepasang kekasih sekarang". Jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat dua orang yang sedang menatap mereka terkejut.

"Nah, kalian sudah tahu kan? Rencananya sih kami ingin berkencan. Tapi setelah dipikir – pikir kurang seru jika hanya berdua. Makanya kami mengajak kalian berdua. Jadi kan bisa kencan ganda". Ujar Donghae dengan gerlingan menggoda pada Kyuhyun. Sayang sekali Sungmin tidak memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah memerah sama sepertinya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang Oppa. Kajja Minnie, Kyuhyun Sunbae!". Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai berjalan duluan meninggalkan kedua orang merona hebat.

'**Kencan?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Tadaaa... inilah chap 3 yang membosankan -_-

Gomawo yg udah bersedia baca dan ninggalin jejaknya... apakah FF ini masih bisa dilanjut?

**Big Thanks to :**

**Tyararahayuni, kanaya, AIDASUNGJIN, 137Line, adinda .sungmin, chiikyumin, monnom, Qniee love nest, nurichan4, Guest, Kyuminlovers, Kyumin, Guest, lee meiran, , Guest, TsubakiMing, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Qhia503, Princess Kyumin, Fariny, Tania3424, Kyurin Minnie, Margareth Pumpkins, Heeyeon, Qhia503, hyuknie, BbuingBbuing137, Fishy, Erry Evilamingkyu, Kyurin Minnie, nurwakhidah93, Park Min Rin, cho minyu, oliane kim, KMS kyuminshiper, Kyukyu, nandaLJ1307, cho dhinie, ming0101, Song HyoRa137, Didotming, AnggiHaeHyukELF, noviira, sitara1083, kyuhyuniverse, DANHOBAKMING1, cho han kyo 137, jongkyubie, mayasiwonest. Everlastingfriends**

Mianhae yang belom kesebut, mian juga blom bisa bales review satu – satu..

Makasih atas reviewnya..

Saranghaeyo reader-deul 3

*deep bow*

~restiero~


	4. Chapter 4

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 4**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare pada sahabatnya yang sedang bermesraan. Jadi ini yang di rencanakan Donghae. Kyuhyun memang curiga saat Donghae memaksanya untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mau, tapi Donghae terus memohon dengan derai air mata. Karena sifatnya yang tidak 'tegaan' akhirnya dia menyanggupinya.

Kyuhyun semakin curiga saat Donghae membawanya ke Taman Hiburan. Untuk apa dua orang Namja datang ke Taman Hiburan di akhir pekan seperti ini? Kyuhyun sedikit merinding saat memikirkan jangan – jangan sahabatnya sudah berubah haluan. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menerima Donghae jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak dapat menebak rencana Donghae kali ini. Dia merencanakan kencan ganda? Dengan Sungmin? Oh bukannya dia tidak suka. Tentu saja dia sangat senang! Tapi melihat penampilannya kali ini membuatnya sedari tadi mengutuk Donghae.

Sreet

"Aku pinjam Donghae sebentar Eunhyuk-ssi". Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menarik kerah baju Donghae agak menjauh.

"Hyukkie... sejak kapan kau dan Donghae Sunbae?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Hehe.. kemarin saat pulang sekolah Minnie". Jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyuman manis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?". Ucap Sungmin sedikit tidak terima.

"Hari inipun kau tahu kan". Sungmin mengangguk "Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengajakku jika kalian akan berkencan. Aku merasa tidak enak". Ujar Sungmin sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Aigoo Sungminnie. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau kan tadi dengar sendiri, kami memang tidak ingin berkencan berdua saja, kurang seru. Jadilah kami sengaja mengajak kalian berdua untuk kencan ganda". Eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda.

"Ta-tapi kan aku dan Kyuhyun Sunbae bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku merasa tidak enak padanya. Kau juga lihat sendirikan wajahnya seperti kesal sekali". Lagi, Sungmin berkata lirih.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kau tenang saja. Kyuhyun Sunbae pasti sangat senang kok bisa berencan denganmu".

Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menatap Eunhyuk yang tersenyum aneh. "Kenapa kau yakin sekali Hyukkie-ah? Kenap–"

"Ssstt... sudah jangan berbicara lagi. Kau cukup percaya padaku Minnie".

**Di sisi lain**

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Lee Donghae". Ucap Kyuhyun memandang Donghae tajam. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum cuek.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa kau tidak ingin berkencan dengannya?". Tanya Donghae santai.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi harusnya kau bilang dulu padaku! Kau tidak lihat penampilanku? Aku bahkan belum sempat mandi!". Ujar Kyuhyun histeris.

Donghae terkekeh geli. "Aigoo Kyu.. kau seperti anak gadis saja. Hahaha kau tenang saja, penampilanmu cukup tampan kok. Aku yakin Sungmin juga sependapat denganku. Lebih baik kau nikmati saja kencan ini. Anggap ini hadiah dariku dan Hyukkie". Jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. "Eunhyuk...sudah tahu?". Tanyanya datar.

Donghae mengangguk mantap."Hmm.. tentu saja. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kau tahu, dia sempat salah paham dan mengira kalau aku menyukai Sungmin. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Dan kau tahu? Rencana hari ini adalah idenya. Hebat bukan?". Ujar Donghae dengan bangganya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Kenapa kau memberitahunya Lee Donghae! Pantas saja dia tersenyum penuh arti dan menatapku begitu! Jadi dia sudah mengetahui semuanya, eoh?". Ujar Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya.

Lagi – lagi Donghae mengangguk. "Yap. Se-mu-a-nya. Saat pertama kali kau menyukai Sungmin, menjadi stalkernya, bahkan melindungi dan memonopoli Sungmin dari belakang. Bagaimana caramu mencegah semua Namja yang menyukai Sungmin untuk tidak mendekatinya. Caramu mengatasi semua pengganggu Sungmin. Bagaimana ka–"

"Stop! Stop! Sudah cukup!". Potong Kyuhyun cepat. "Kenapa kau memberitahu Eunhyuk sedetail itu, hah? Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk memberitahu Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi jika dia tahu selama ini tidak ada Namja yang mendekatinya karena peringatanku? Bisa – bisa Sungmin malah membenciku dan menolak menjadi miliku, Ikan Amis!". Keluh Kyuhyun mulai gusar.

Donghae tersenyum dan mendekati Kyuhyun, menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sudahlah, kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Hyukkie tidak mungkin memberitahu pada Sungmin, dia sudah berjanji. Lagipula kenapa kau jadi takut seperti ini. Bukankah kau selalu bilang pada semua orang yang kau peringati kalau Sungmin itu Milikmu? Lebih baik sekarang kau manfaatkan waktu ini dengan sebaiknya. Buatlah hari ini berkesan untuk Sungmin, Arrachi?". Ujar Donghae memberi semangat kembali. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae sekilas dan akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang berdiri agak jauh. Sungmin terlihat antusias melihat semua wahana yang ada di tempat ini. Sesekali Eunhyuk membisikan sesuatu dan tawa seketika lepas dari bibirnya.

Pemandangan itu mampu mengusik Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan bibir Kyuhyun ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. "Lihatlah Hae. Bukankah Sungmin-ku cantik? Dia adalah bidadariku yang sempurna. Aku tidak akan rela jika bidadari seperti dia jatuh ditangan yang salah. Sungmin hanya untukku". Ucapnya tegas masih dengan senyuman.

"Ne, Sungmin memang milikmu dan hanya untukmu. Kajja!". Ujar Donghae sambil berjalan diikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Nah, kalian mau naik apa?". Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau mau naik apa dulu?". Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah ini kencan kalian? Aku ikut saja Eunhyukkie, Donghae Sunbae". Jawab Sungmin sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Aigoo.. jangan memanggilku Sunbae, Sungminnie. Panggil saja aku Oppa. Aku juga boleh memanggilmu Sungminnie, kan?" Ujar Donghae dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"N-ne, Oppa". Jawab Sungmin tertunduk malu. Bukan... bukan karena tergoda dengan Donghae, tapi karena Namja pujaan hatinya yang berada disamping Donghae sedang menatapnya dan Donghae bergantian. Dia tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan Donghae untuk Sungmin-nya.

"Nah, klau begitu terserah padamu Sungminnie. Ingat! Ini bukan hanya kencan kami. Tapi kencan kita berempat. Dan aku sangat – sangat tahu sudah lama kau ingin kesini kan? Bahkan kau sudah membuat daftarnya. Jadi, katakan kau mau kemana dulu". Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. "Benar tidak apa jika aku yang menentukan?". Tanya Sungmin ragu. Ketiga orang itu dengan kompak menganggu. Wajah Sungmin berubah ceria seketika. "Kalau begitu aku ingin naik Kora – Kora! Kajja!". Serunya dengan sangat bersemangat, tak menyadari tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"Huaaa..."

"Minnie!" Teriak Eunhyuk

Greep

"Kau selalu saja ceroboh".

Sreet

Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya dengan berjongkok. Mencoba melilitkan tali sepatu Sungmin kembali. Sungmin merona hebat karenanya, ini sudah kali ketiga Kyuhyun menolongnya. HaeHyuk yang melihatnya pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Sudah selesai". Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan kini berdiri dihadapan Sungmin. "T-terima kasih Sunbae". Ucap Sungmin gugup.

Ketika Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, dia melihat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun. Sebuah senyum untuknya. "Bukankah tadi Donghae sudah bilang? Tidak usah seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku Kyuhyun. Lagipula sebenarnya aku seumuran denganmu. Hanya saja aku ikut akselerasi sehingga bisa jadi Sunbaemu". Jelas Kyuhyun cukup panjang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbicara sesantai ini dengannya. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu berbicara dengan nada datar bahkan terkesan sinis.

"B-baiklah, Kyuhyun". Ucap Sungmin kembali tertunduk.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai kencan hari ini".

Sreet

"K-Kyuhyun?"

"Apa? Kau keberatan aku menggenggam tanganmu? Kau itu selalu ceroboh. Jika tidak ku genggam, bisa – bisa kau akan mencelakakan dirimu lagi. Sudah tidak usah protes! Lebih baik kita segera kesana!". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang kembali tinggi. Namun tetap saja, hal ini bisa membuat wajah Sungmin seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan cukup mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Hae Chagi... sepertinya rencana kita berhasil". Bisik Eunhyuk.

"Ne, kau benar. Bahkan sepertinya mereka melupakan kita. Aigoo..". balas Donghae dengan berbisik juga. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan di belakang kedua orang yang sedang bergandengan itu.

.

.

.

"HUUAAAAA"

"AAAA... HUAAAA... SUUUDDAAAHHH... AKU MAU MATI... HUAAA"

"JAANGAAAN MATI CHAGI... NANTI AKU JUGA BISA MATI... HUAAAA"

"HUUUAAAA HAEEEE... AKU MAU TURUUUN"

Suara teriakan cempreng dari sepasang kekasih itu terdengar sejak awal wahana berjalan hingga kini. Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan pasangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Saat awal mengantri wahana pertama, mereka sudah sesumbar kalau mereka tidak takut apapun. Mereka berani untuk mencoba semua wahana ekstrim di Taman Hiburan ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka selalu berteriak seperti orang gila. Jika Kyuhyun mengejek mereka kalau mereka penakut, mereka selalu bilang kalau itu hanya akting. Mereka ingin membuat suasana menjadi ramai. Ayolah mereka itu turun dengan wajah pucat yang penuh derai air mata. Apa itu bisa dikatakan hanya akting?

Untunglah sejak awal permainan, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berada di tempat yang jauh dari pasangan itu. Kyuhyun sudah memprediksi hal memalukan akan terjadi jika dia dan Sungmin berada di jarak dekat dengan mereka. Sedari tadi tautan tangan yang terjalin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak terlepas. Kyuhyun selalu menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Jika ada disaat tautan tangan itu harus terlepas, Kyuhyun menggantinya dengan rangkulan manis di bahu Sungmin. Tentunya Sungmin tidak menolak, meskipun pernah Sungmin ingin bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya, dia langsung kembali diam mendapati tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang kembali tajam padanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak suka jika Sungmin menolaknya. Seperti saat ini.

"Eung.. Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Sekarang kita kan sedang di Istana Boneka. Eum.. sepertinya akan baik – baik saja jika kau melepaskan tanganku... kau tahu... yeah... ini permainan anak – anak... jadi..."

"Kau tidak suka tanganmu masih ku genggam? Aku hanya ingin melindungimu! Walaupun ini permainan anak – anak tapi bukan berarti tidak bahaya sama sekali. Bisa saja kan kau terlalu asik memandangi boneka – boneka hingga kau tidak sadar sudah berada dipinggir kapal dan tiba – tiba saja terjatuh dalam air!". Terang Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

Sungmin menunduk. Bukannya dia tidak suka. Tapi ayolah apa yang kau rasakan jika tanganmu tergenggam tanpa terlepas selama empat jam? Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk menjaganya. Tapi Sungmin ingin membuktikan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri untuk lebih memperhatikan jalan sehingga dia tidak merepotkan Kyuhyun lagi.

"T-tapi, meskipun aku terjatuh, airnya tidak dalam. Jad–"

Tep

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin seketika membuat Sungmin terkejut dan mendongakan kepalanya kembali. Terlihat wajah ceria Kyuhyun hari ini kembali dingin. "Ya sudah, itu adalah hak mu. Lagipula aku tak berhak memaksamu". Ucap Kyuhyun datar dan mengalihkan pandangnnya ke samping.

"Kyu..." Ucap Sungmin lirih. Sungguh, bukan ini maksud Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa heran. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini, bukannya tidak senang. Tapi mereka baru berbicara dua kali sebelum ini bukan? Kenapa sekarang terlihat jadi se-akrab ini? Kyuhyun pun yang terkenal dingin entah kenapa sekarang berubah hangat. Sempat Sungmin berpikir kalau Kyuhyun menyukainya juga. Tapi cepat – cepat dia tepis pikirannya itu. Dia tidak mau mengkhayal terlampau tinggi. Mungkin saja Donghae yang meminta Kyuhyun bersikap hangat agar acaranya ini berjalan baik, kan?

Sungmin memilih menyerah dulu. Dia ingin membiarkan Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang dulu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Terlihat sang Namja merangkul mesra sang Yeoja dengan kepala mereka yang saling bersandar. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat menikmatinya. Tidak ada teriakan histeris seperti sebelumnya. Ya memang, wahana ini mereka yang memilih. Sungmin tersenyum tulus melihat sahabatnya telah mendapatkan cintanya. Dia juga berharap cintanya juga akan menyambutnya. **'Tapi, apakah mungkin?'. **Batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Min? Lesu sekali". Ujar Eunhyuk. Saat ini merea berdua tengah duduk menunggu kedua Namja yang sedang pergi ke toilet.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun marah padaku, Hyukkie". Lirih Sungmin lesu.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kalian begitu mesra?"

"Aishh.. siapa yang mesra Hyukkie". Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit malu.

"Lalu?". Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku hanya memintanya melepaskan genggamannya tadi. Dan dia kembali dingin padaku". Ujarnya kembali lesu.

"Aigoo.. Minnie. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, eoh? Dia kan hanya ingin menjagamu. Memangnya kau tidak suka?". Tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Bukan begitu Hyukkie. Aku hanya takut dia melakukan itu karena terpaksa. Perlakuannya padaku hanya membuatku semakin berharap". Ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Min? Aku tidak melihat adanya keterpaksaan. Malah... aku melihat adanya cinta di mata Kyuhyun". Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda.

"M-mwo? A-apa yang kau bicarakan Hyukkie? I-itu tidak mungkin". Jawab Sungmin mengelak namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipi chubby-nya.

"Aigoo... tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini Min. Dulu aku juga selalu bilang tidak mungkin. Namun kau lihatkan sekarang? Donghae ternyata juga punya perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun juga sama kan? Kau hanya perlu jujur Min". Ujar Eunhyuk berusaha membangkitkan semangat sahabatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak berani bermimpi sejauh itu Hyukkie". Lirih Sungmin dalam yang tidak terdengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Eh?" mata Sungmin seketika tertuju pada salah satu stand yang agak sepi. "Apa itu yang berwarna pink? Apa kembang gula?". Karena penasaran, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri tempat itu. "Ya! Minnie! Kau mau kemana?". Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil Sungmin yang semakin jauh berjalan.

"Ternyata benar! Ahjussi... aku mau satu yang besar yaa". Ucap Sungmin dengan semangat. "Eh? Kemana dompetku? Aigoo... tadi kan kutitip pada Hyukkie. Ahjussi, tunggu yaa. Dompetku tertinggal". Sungmin berbalik untuk mengambil dompetnya, belum jauh dia melangkah seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Nona manis. Kau mau kembang gula itu? Biar aku belikan untukmu".

"Eh? Tidak usah Ahjussi. Aku akan membelinya sendiri". Tolak Sungmin halus sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Ahjussi? Apa wajahku setua itu? Panggil saja aku Oppa". Sang Ahjussi itu menggerlingkan mata nakalnya untuk menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin bergedik ngeri setelah menyadari kalau orang yang sedang menahan tangannya ini adalah Ahjussi genit.

"T-terimakasih Ahjussi. Aku ingin ke temanku". Ujar Sungmin mulai ketakutan.

"Eitss... sudah kubilang panggil aku Oppa". Ujar Ahjussi itu kembali dengan kerlingan matanya.

Sungmin semakin ketakutan dibuatnya. Ia menoleh kearah Eunhyuk, namun sahabatnya itu tak terlihat. Sementara sang penjual kembang gula sedang sibuk melayani pembeli lainnya sehingga tidak melihat sinyal Sungmin. **'Oh bagaimana ini? Kyuhyun tolong aku!' **Batin Sungmin menjerit.

Greep

Seketika tangan yang menahan lengan Sungmin terlepas dengan sedikit kasar. "Singkarkan tangan kotor-mu dari gadis-ku, Ahjussi genit!"

Deg

"Hey, bocah! Beraninya kau mengganggu urusanku! Sana pergi!" hardik Ahujussi itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan gadis ini adalah gadis-ku! Kau telah mengganggunya dan itu sudah menjadi urusanku. Lebih baik kau yang pergi atau kau akan mendapat pelajaran. Cih... aku heran mengapa di tempat ini masih saja ada Ahjussi genit sepertimu".

"Bicara apa kau bocah? Kau pikir aku takut padamu?" Ahjussi sudah mulai geram dengan namja yang muncul tiba – tiba dan mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Benarkah? Kau tidak takut?"

Sreet

Ada seseorang yang menarik telinga Ahjussi itu. "Aww. Ya! Appoh... eh? Eung.. istriku" Ahjussi itu kembali bungkam ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menjewernya.

Sang istri menatap marah suaminya."Dasar genit! Kelakuanmu tidak berubah juga, eoh? Disuruh membeli kembang gula untuk anaknya malah sempat – sempatnya menggoda yeoja belia! Pulang!" dan perintah sang istri tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"Heh.. rasakan!" ujar Kyuhyun melihat Ahjussi itu yang mengekori istrinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah. Gomawo" ujar Sungmin tulus tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang kini diarasakan tengah menatapnya juga.

"Kau bilang kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, tapi mana buktinya?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin, membuat Sungmin semakin tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf"

Greep

Sungmin tersentak ketika merasakan genggaman hangat itu lagi. Sedikit takut mengangkat wajahnya. "Mulai detik ini. Aku akan menggenggam erat tanganmu. Aku akan menjagamu dari segala macam gangguan. Tak akan ku lepaskan meskipun kau meminta. Mengerti?"

Deg

Wajah Kyuhyun sangat dekat saat ini dengan Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin rasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya. "Ar-arraseo" jawabnya gugup.

Tanpa diduga, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis. "Bagus. ayo kita lanjutkan lagi kencan kita Minnie~"

Deg

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona. **'Manis sekali. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Minnie-ah'** Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah!"

Sungmin yang sedang memakan sarapannya menoleh kearah Leeteuk. "Waeyo Umma?"

Leeteuk menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Leeteuk to the point. Sungmin agak tercengang mendapati pertanyaan tersebut. "Kenapa Umma bertanya begitu? Tumben sekali" Sungmin kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lalu siapa namja yang menjemputmu di depan?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. "Namja? Nugu?"

Leeteuk mengendikan bahunya. "Mana Umma tahu. Yang jelas dia bilang dia ingin menjemputmu. Orangnya tinggi, sedikit kurus, kulitnya putih, rambutnya ikal kecoklatan" terang Leeteuk menggambarkan.

Sungmin benar – benar menghentikan sarapannya. Dengan terburu dia bangkit dan mengecup kedua pipi Appa dan Umma-nya. "Aku berangkat dulu Umma, Appa. Annyeong" salam Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Ingat! Kau sudah akan bertunangan dengan Yesung!" teriak Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu Umma!" balas Sungmin berteriak juga sebelum keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Aisshh anak itu" gerutu Leeteuk sambil ikut memulai sarapannya.

"Biarkan saja kalau namja itu memang kekasih Sungmin yeobo" ujar Kangin –Appa Sungmin–sambil menyeruput kopi.

"Bagaimana bisa dibiarkan yeobo! Kau tahukan kalau anak kita sudah akan ditunangkan dengan anak Heechul dan Hankyung!" ucap Leeteuk agak sebal dengan sikap Kangin yang santai.

"Memangnya kedua anak itu setuju? Meskipun Sungmin sekarang lebih dekat dengan Yesung, bukan berarti mereka saling mencintai kan? Dari pengamatan seorang Appa, Sungmin hanya menganggap Yesung sebagai kakaknya. Tidak lebih"

"Tapikan aku dan Chullie sudah sepakat yeobo~ Chullie pasti sangat kecewa nanti. Dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dia ingin Sungmin menjadi anaknya juga" terang Leeteuk lagi.

"Kalau memang kalian menyayangi Sungmin, maka biarkanlah dia memilih calonnya sendiri. Dia bisa menentukan kebahagiaannya sendiri... jangan menyela –biarkan Sungmin yang menentukan. Lagipula dia masih sekolah. Terlalu dini membicaran hal ini. Sudah aku berangkat dulu"

.

.

.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

"Annyeong Sungminnie~"

Deg

Lagi – lagi jantung Sungmin berdetak diluar batas normal, apalagi setelah melihat senyum Kyuhyun merekah.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah. A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin kikuk. Sedikit mengingat momen kencan mereka kemarin. Kyuhyun benar – benar menjaganya, dia sangat protektif.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Ayo naik" ucap Kyuhyun setelah dirinya terlebih dahulu berada diatas motor tersebut.

Sungmin sedikit termenung. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dirinya dan Kyuhyun bisa sedekat ini. Apalagi sifat Kyuhyun yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sejak kejadian dia di ganggu Ahjussi genit itu, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berubah menjadi cerewet! Ya, meskipun kecerewetannya ditujukan untuk menjaga Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin benar – benar tidak menyangka sifat dingin Kyuhyun padanya berubah menjadi sikap yang manis, dan... **'Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Hyukkie itu benar?' **Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ming... hey! Kenapa melamun? Ayo cepat naik! Kau tidak mau terlambat sampai sekolah bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Eh? Eung.. i-iya" jawabnya dan mulai memposisikan diri duduk diatas motor. Sedikit canggung rasanya.

"Kenapa tidak jalan?" tanya Sungmin heran. Rasanya dia sudah duduk dengan benar dan sudah memakai helm yang Kyuhyun berikan. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak kunjung berangkat.

"Kau belum berpegangan" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aku sudah berpegangan kok" ujar Sungmin mantap. Ya, dia memang sudah berpegangan pada besi dibawah jok motor Kyuhyun.

Sreet

Greep

Sungmin tersentak saat tangannya yang berpegangan pada besi itu dilepaskan dan dituntun untuk melingkar di perut Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun..." ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencegah tangannya yang ingin lepas dari pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Yang namanya berpegangan itu seperti ini. Kau akan jatuh kalau hanya berpegangan pada besi itu. Jika kau melepaskan peganganmu dari pinggangku, aku tidak akan mau jalan, dan sudah dipastikan kita akan benar – benar terlambat" ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Mau tak mau Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Dan itu semakin membuat 'senyuman' Kyuhyun semakin lebar.

.

.

.

"Pagi Donghae Hyung" Donghae yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk berkutat dengan tugas matematikanya yang belum sempat dikerjakannya mendadak beku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan semakin bergidik melihat senyum merekah Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum mengerjakan tugas ini Hyung? Aigoo kenapa tidak bilang? Ini lihat saja punyaku dulu, setelah itu baru aku jelaskan rumusnya. Tidak akan sempat nanti" Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku tugas-nya masih dengan senyumannya.

"A-ah. N-ne.." sebenarnya Donghae penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, mengingat bell masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Dia lebih memilih menerima buku Kyuhyun dan menyalin jawabannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat dengan tugasnya-nya.

Walaupun Donghae sibuk menyalin jawaban dari buku Kyuhyun, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik orang yang duduk disebelahnya ini. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan memainkan psp sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi sekarang yang terlihat adalah, Kyuhyun sedang menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum. Well, benar – benar pemandangan yang langka.

"Ini bukumu. Terima kasih"

"Eh? Sudah Hyung? Cepat sekali" ucap Kyuhyun menerima bukunya kembali. "Nah, sekarang aku akan terangkan yang sulit terlebih dahulu. Jad–"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Donghae cepat. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menatap Donghae. "Kenapa Hyung?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Kyuhyun. "Tidak panas" gumamnya yang terdengar Kyuhyun. "Ya! Aku memang tidak sakit Hyung! Kau ini kenapa sih? Mau aku ajarkan tidak?!" bentak Kyuhyun sedikit jengah.

"Kau mungkin tidak sakit tapi kau aneh Kyu! Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun memanggilku sesopan itu? Kau dulu bersikeras tidak mau memanggilku 'Hyung' karena kita sekelas kan? Meski sudah jelas umurmu itu dibawahku! Dan sejak kapan kau dengan senang hati mau meminjamkan bukumu itu padaku? Aku masih ingat tawa evilmu itu ketika aku dihukum karena belum menyelesaikan tugas dan itu semua gara – gara kau tidak mau membantuku!" bentak Donghae kesal teringat kejadian dulu.

"Hehehe"

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Cho?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Kau lucu Hae Hyung. Masa aku mau berubah jadi anak baik malah dibilang aneh. Hahaha" Kyuhyun melanjutkan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Min"

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana nasib perjodohanmu itu?"

Sungmin yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya mengadahkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana apanya Hyukkie?" tanyanya bingung.

Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maksudku apakah itu akan tetap berjalan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya iya. Umma bahkan mengingatkanku tadi pagi"

"Apa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kekasih? Nugu?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap imut.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. **'Jadi Kyuhyun belum menyatakannya juga? Ternyata benar kata Donghae' **Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Min–"

"Hai! Kenapa kalian tidak mengajak kami?" suara tenor disertai pelukan dileher Eunhyuk membuat seluruh tatapan tajam para siswi tertuju kearahnya. Namun, seperti tidak ada beban Eunhyuk membalas dengan memegang lengan itu dan tersenyum. "Maaf Chagiyaa~ kami pikir kalian masih ada rapat" katanya dengan suara sengaja dibuat keras.

"Kami baru selesai kok" ujar Donghae seraya memposisikan diri duduk disebelah Eunhyuk namun dengan lengan masih melingkar dibahu Eunhyuk dan menerima suapan yang diberikan. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu berada disebelah Sungmin.

"Ini! Kau harus makan yang banyak Sungmin" perintah Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanan yang tadi sengaja dipesannya memang untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk malu. "Eum... terima kasih"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh lembut surai hitam Sungmin. "Kau manis sekali Minnie~"

Deg

"_Apa Donghae Oppa dan Eunhyuk berpacaran?"_

"_Sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja mereka mesra sekali"_

"_Kalian lihat? Kyuhyun Oppa tersenyum tulus sekali"_

"_Dia seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta"_

"_Apa pada siapa? Apa benar Lee Sungmin?"_

"_Ommo! Jadi gosip yang beredar benar jika Kyuhyun Oppa akan memperingati siapapun yang mengganggu Sungmin?"_

"_Tidak... tidak mungkin"_

Dan begitulah bisik – bisik yang samar terdengar memenuhi kantin siang ini. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu dua pasang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pertanda pulang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa sedang sibuk membereskan barang – barangnya. Takterkecuali Eunhyuk dan Sungmin.

"Min? Kau buru – buru sekali" ujar Eunhyuk agak heran.

"Eoh? Ah aku ada janji dengan Yesung Oppa, Hyukkie. Dia sudah menungguku didepan gerbang". Ucap Sungmin cepat.

"Mwo? Kalian mau kemana memang?"

"Tidak tahu Hyukkie. Dia memintaku menemaninya. Aku duluan ya Hyukkie. Annyeong!" ucap Sungmin tergesa meninggalkan Eunhyuk. "Ya! Sungmin! Aiisshh... kenapa dia semangat sekali sih?" Eunhyuk melanjutkan membereskan barangnya yang sempat tertunda. Saat ini dikelas hanya tinggal dia seorang diri. Saat Eunhyuk berjalan keluar kelas, sudah ada yang menunggunya.

"Hai Chagiyaa~ hari ini kita mampir ke kedai eskrim dulu ya? Mau?" tanya Donghae

"Baiklah" jawab Eunhyuk

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena tidak menemukan siapapun lagi di dalam kelas Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Dia sudah pulang Kyuhyun" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Pulang? Kenapa tidak menungguku? Tadi kan kami berangkat bersama, harusnya pulang juga bersama!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Eh... itu.. dia bilang.. dia dijemput tunangannya" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit ragu.

"APA?" Kyuhyun melotot hebat dan tanpa membuang waktu segera menyusul Sungmin yang semoga saja belum pergi.

"Aisshh... kenapa dia malah memilih pergi dengan tunangannya? Apa tunangannya itu lebih tampan dariku? Aiishhh" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Nah, itu dia! Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin. Namun terlambat, Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Eh? Apa namja itu? Tunangan Sungmin?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hehehe...

Saya tahu kok updatenya telat banget...

Mian.. tadinya sempet mau ga lanjut karena satu hal, tapi mengingat ini adalah tanggung jawabku, jadi saya harus menyelesaikan sampai akhir..

Maaf ya, kalau chap ini ga berasa feel-nya T_T

**Big Thanks to :**

**Tyararahayuni, kanaya, AIDASUNGJIN, 137Line, adinda .sungmin, chiikyumin, monnom, Qniee love nest, nurichan4, Guest, Kyuminlovers, Kyumin, Guest, lee meiran, , Guest, TsubakiMing, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Qhia503, Princess Kyumin, Fariny, Tania3424, Kyurin Minnie, Margareth Pumpkins, Heeyeon, hyuknie, BbuingBbuing137, Fishy, Erry Evilamingkyu, Kyurin Minnie, nurwakhidah93, Park Min Rin, cho minyu, oliane kim, KMS kyuminshiper, Kyukyu, nandaLJ1307, cho dhinie, ming0101, Song HyoRa137, Didotming, AnggiHaeHyukELF, noviira, sitara1083, kyuhyuniverse, DANHOBAKMING1, cho han kyo 137, jongkyubie, mayasiwonest. ****Everlastingfriends, nannaa, cherrizka980826, Vhentea, jongkyubie, Erry Evilamingkyu, Kyumin21, AnggiHaeHyukELF, mako47117, coffeewie kyumin, **

Makasih banyak yang masih bersedia review..

Review kalian sangat - sangat berharga dan membuat saya semangat yeay…

Gomawo ^^

Mian for typo(s).. ga sempet saya cek lagi

Mind to RnR?

**Restiero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 5**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

BRAKK

"UMMA!"

"Ya! Aisshh… eh Kyuhyun? Kau pulang kesini? Merindukan Umma, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menatap Umma-nya agak kesal. Tidak sopan memang kelakuannya saat ini. Tiba – tiba pulang, membanting pintu dan membentak Umma-nya yang sedangbersantai di ruang tamu.

"Sekarang cepat Umma jelaskan padaku!" tuntut Kyuhyun.

Sang Umma mengerutkan keningnya. "Jelaskan apa? Kau tiba – tiba datang kesini menuntut penjelasan? Apa coba yang harus Umma jelaskan?" sungutnya tidak terima.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram. "Coba jelaskan padaku. Apa yeoja yang ingin Umma jodohkan padaku itu bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja! Dia Lee Sungmin Umma. Anak yang manis dan baik. Aah Umma ingin dia menjadi menantu Umma secepatnya" ucap Umma Kyuhyun –Cho Heechul– gembira

"Kenapa Umma tidak bilang padaku!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ya! Apa – apaan kau? Daritadi terus membentak Umma?!" ucap Heechul tidak terima.

"Aiishh... Umma, kenapa Umma tidak bilang padaku kalau yeoja itu Lee Sungmin Umma?" ucap Kyuhyun menurunkan nada tingginya.

"Mwo? Bagaimana Umma bisa bilang kalau setiap kali Umma akan membicarakannya kau selalu menghindar? Bahkan kau meminta pertolongan Halmonie-mu kan?" Jelas Heechul mengingat.

"Iishh.. harusnya Umma memaksaku!" nada Kyuhyun kembali tinggi.

"Ya! Percuma Umma memaksamu! Kau tidak akan pernah menurut apa kata Umma. Yang ada nanti Umma malah kena marah Halmonie-mu, Cho!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tapi kenapa Umma malah menjodohkannya dengan Yesung Hyung! Bukankah dia sudah dijodohkan denganku dari kecil? Aku menghindar bukan berarti aku tidak mau kan" ucap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya ikut duduk dihadapan Heechul.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Yesung? Umma tidak pernah bilang ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua"

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jeongmal? Tapi kenapa Sungmin bilang dia dijodohkan dengan Yesung Hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun teringat perkataan Eunhyuk.

Heechul terlihat berfikir. "Hmm... mungkin karena waktu itu Umma berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin dengan Yesung. Jadi Teukie Eonnie mengira kalau anak Umma yang akan dijodohkan dengan Minnie itu, Yesung Hyung-mu" jelas Heechul. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku satu sekolah dengan Sungmin, Umma. Dan kebetulan Donghae Hyung itu berpacaran dengan sahabatnya Sungmin" jelas Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai lega. Sementara Heechul hanya mengangguk. "Tapi... kenapa Yesung Hyung tadi datang menjemput Sungmin? Bahkan Eunhyuk bilang mereka sering jalan bersama" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, namun karena telinga Heechul tajam, ia jadi mendengar semuanya.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Yesung menjemput Sungmin? Jadi selama ini dia selalu pergi bersama Sungmin?" Heecchul terdiam sejenak. "Ah! Kalau begitu, aku akan nikahkan Sungmin dengan Yesung saja" ucap Heechul sumringah.

Kyuhyun terbelalak seketika. "Ya! Umma! Mana bisa begitu?! Sungmin kan sudah dijodohkan denganku!" ujar Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan ide baru Heechul.

Heechul memandang anaknya santai. "Bukankah kau tidak bersedia? Lagipula bagi Umma tidak masalah Sungmin menikah dengan kau atau Yesung. Yang penting Sungminnie bisa menjadi anak Umma. Sepertinya Yesung menyukai Sungminnie, jadi lebih mudah kan?"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan bangkit. "Tidak bisa! Sungmin hanya akan menikah denganku! Lee Sungmin hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun!"

BRAKK

"Ommo! Anak itu benar – benar!" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengusap dadanya mendengar bantingan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tap tap

Yesung pulang cukup malam hari ini. Dia langsung melesat ke dapur membuka lemari es.

Glek glek..

"Ahh.. segarnya" ujarnya setelah menghabiskan setengah liter air minum.

"Darimana saja kau Hyung?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkannya. Yesung menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang besandar pada dinding dan menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Sedang apa kau dirumah ini?" tanya Yesung sedikit heran menemukan adiknya dirumah mereka.

"Sedang apa? Ini kan juga rumahku Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima. Sementara Yesung hanya mengendikan bahunya santai. "Kau kan tinggal dengan Halmonie. Tentu saja aku bertanya. Tidak biasanya kau disini" ujar Yesung lalu berjalan melewati Kyuhyun menuju ruang tamu.

"Aiissh.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?"

Yesung yang sudah duduk untuk melepas lelahnya sedikit mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan aku?" tanya Yesung dengan tampang imutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, merasa aneh dengan sikap Hyungnya ini. "Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Sudah jawab saja, kau kenapa baru pulang? Kau ajak kemana saja Sungmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Kau kenal Sungminnie?"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka. "Sungminnie? Kenapa kau memanggilnya sok manis begitu? Aku melihatmu tadi menjemput Sungmin disekolah" terang Kyuhyun masih sebal dengan panggilan manis Hyung-nya untuk Sungmin.

"Tentu saja berkencan"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "Apa kau bilang? Berkencan? Ya Hyung! Kau tahu kan kalau Sungmin itu calon istriku! Kenapa kau malah mengajaknya berkencan?!" naik sudah emosi Kyuhyun. Dia saja baru berkencan dengan Sungmin sekali. Itupan kencan ganda.

"Lalu? Kau hanya calon-nya kan, bukan suaminya?" jawab Yesung santai.

"Tetap saja! Dia akan jadi istriku kelak! Dia sudah ditakdirkan untukku Hyung!"

"Belum tentu. Bagaimana jika takdir itu berubah?" tanya Yesung menabuh genderang perang pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung? Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun was – was.

"Iya. Aku menyukai Sungmin" ucap Yesung mantap.

"Mwo? Tidak bisa! Aku mencintai Sungmin dan Sungmin mencintaiku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Oh ya? Yakin? Kita lihat saja. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sungmin begitu mudahnya padamu. Meskipun kau adikku" ujar Yesung dan langsung melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah penuh emosi.

"Baik! Lihat saja! Dari awal Sungmin sudah ditakdirkan untukku!" bentak Kyuhyun yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya juga.

**Di kamar lain**

"Yeobo. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kedua anak kita jadi bertengkar?" ujar Heechul gusar. Hankyung yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur menatap istrinya. "Kau sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini. Harusnya kau jelaskan pada Teuki Noona kalau anak yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin itu Kyuhyun bukan Yesung. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur" ujar Hankyung bergegas naik ke tempat tidur diikuti Heechul.

"Aiisshh.. aku kan tidak tahu kalau Teuki Eonnie salah mengira. Lagipula waktu itu kan aku mengajak Yesung sekalian untuk membawakan belanjaanku. Mana aku tahu kalau akhirnya Yesung menyukai Sungmin juga. Aku kira selama ini dia hanya jatuh cinta pada kura – kura saja. Bagaimana ini Yeobo?" Ujar Heechul mengguncang tubuh Hankyung yang hampir terlelap.

"Aiisshh.. aku tidak tahu masalah seperti ini. Sudah biarkan saja mereka yang menyelesaikan urusannya. Mereka sudah cukup besar" jawab Hankyung.

"Iisshh.. tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika nanti malah terjadi pertumpahan darah jika Sungmin memilih salah satu diantara mereka?" tanya Heechul mulai gelisah.

"Hoaahhmm.. ya sudah, lebih baik Sungmin tidak memilih mereka berdua" ujar Hankyung lemah karena mengantuk.

"Ya! Tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku mau Sungmin menjadi menantuku" ujar Heechul mantap.

"Hmm... kalau begitu kau membiarkan pertumpahan darah itu terjadi"

Heechul memandang sebal suaminya yang sedang bergelut dengan selimut mereka. **'Cih.. dasar! Apa dia tidak peduli sama sekali? Uuhh.. bagaimana ini?' **Gumam Heechul dalam hati. Tiba – tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas dalam pikiran Heechul.

"Aha! Aku akan menyuruh mereka berdua menikahi Lee Sungmin!"

"MWO?" Hankyung membuka matanya seketika.

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan pagi ini begitu hening. Satu keluarga ini sibuk dengan kegiatan makannya. Tidak ada percakapan seperti biasanya, padahal salah satu anggota keluarga mereka telah datang kembali.

"Eum.. Kyu? Kau benar akan tinggal bersama Appa dan Umma? Sudah bilang pada Halmonie-mu?" tanya sang nyonya besar –Heechul– pada putra bungsunya. Mungkin itu adalah kalimat pertama dipagi ini.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya mood sang maknae keluarga ini sedang tidak bagus. Heechul hanya bisa memandang kedua anaknya yang sarapan dalam diam. Sepertinya perang dingin benar benar terjadi sejak semalam.

"Yesung... hari ini kau akan pergi lagi?"

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung memandang sang Umma dan menjawab. "Mungkin nanti siang Umma. Aku berencana mengajak Sungmin"

Dan jawaban Yesung berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. "Andwe! Sungmin sudah punya janji padaku nanti siang!" ucap Kyuhyun keras.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok saja" jawab Yesung santai.

"Tidak! Tidak ada besok, lusa atau kapanpun Hyung! Umma, Appa aku berangkat dulu" dan setelahnya Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan ruang makan dan pergi ke sekolah.

Heechul mengelus dadanya. Dia agak kaget dengan bentakan Kyuhyun. "Yesung" panggil Heechul lembut.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau serius? Kau menyukai Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja Umma. Siapa yang tidak menyukai yeoja sepertinya?" jawab Yesung santai.

Heechul menelan ludahnya, dia menoleh ke arah Hankyung seakan minta pertolongan. Tapi percuma saja, suaminya ini bahkan tidak terganggu dari tadi. Dia sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau Sungmin itu dari dulu sudah Umma jodohkannya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul hati – hati.

"Aku tahu"

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Terus?"

Yesung sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kata Heechul. "Terus? Apa?"

"Ya terus kalau kau memang sudah tahu itu, kenapa kau masih mendekati Sungmin?" tanya Heechul sedikit geram. Sebenarnya dia sangat heran kenapa dia bisa punya dua anak yang sangat berbeda. Yesung itu aneh dan memiliki aura kelam juga sedikit bodoh, sementara Kyuhyun meskipun dia jenius, tapi dia sangat licik *gue dihajar clouds dan sparkyu* *ampuun*

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh mendekati Sungmin karena dia tunangan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung sedikit protes.

"B-bukan begitu maksud Umma. Kau tahu kan... Kyuhyun sepertinya... eung... tidak suka... kau–"

"Sungmin tidak pernah menolak ajakanku. Aku selesai" ujar Yesung cuek seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

"Yeobo~ bagaimana ini?" tanya Heechul sedikit frustasi.

"Apanya?" jawab Hankyung.

"Iissh.. kau ini! Tidak mau membantuku memberi solusi. Tapi kau menentang ideku mentah – mentah" Heechul menggerutu.

"Ya! Bagaimana aku tidak menentang ide gilamu itu? Coba kau pikirkan. Masa kau mau menikahkan anak kita berdua dengan seorang yeoja? Coba berpikir yang benar Cho Heechul!"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. "Habis kau tidak memberiku masukan. Yang ada dipikiranku kan hanya itu" lirih Heechul.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur terlalu jauh Yeobo~ aku berangkat dulu"

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jadi orang itu Yesung Hyung?" ucap Donghae terkejut dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menganga tidak percaya. **'Tak ku sangka ternyata Minnie dan Kyuhyun memang berjodoh'** ucapnya dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di kelas Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun datang pagi dan mencari Donghae yang ternyata sedang bersama Eunhyuk sementara Sungmin belum datang. Banyak mata yang memandang kearah mereka bertiga, namun mereka sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

"Terus bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja calon Sungmin adalah aku. Ini Cuma salah paham saja" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tapi kau bilang kan kalau Yesung Hyung juga menyukai Sungmin dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Bag–"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan begitu saja! Aku yakin Yesung Hyung tida mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya. Dan lag pula, bukankah kata Eunhyuk, Sungmin tidak suka ditunangkan dengan Yesung Hyung. Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya, pasti dia tidak akan menolak diriku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan bangganya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah. Akhir – akhir ini Minnie terlihat menikmati hubungannya dengan Yesung. Dia pernah bercerita padaku bagaimana harinya yang menyenangkan bersama Yesung" jelas Eunhyuk yang berhasil membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Ap–"

"Kenpa kalian ada disini?" yeoja yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan tiba – tiba muncul.

"Pagi Sungmin. Tumben kau baru datang" sapa Donghae ramah. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Eoh.. pagi Donghae Oppa. Iya, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan" ucap Sungmin malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam biar tidak kesiangan" belum selesai keterkejutan mereka atas ucapan dingin Kyuhyun, dia bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas HyukMin tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Ah.. sudah hampir masuk, kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya" ucap Donghae yang merasa tidak enak karena Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau jadi dingin begitu pada Sungmin?" tanya Donghae setelah berhasil mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa hah? Siapa suruh dia pulang malam! Lihatkan dia hampir telat ke sekolah!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Kyu, aku tahu kau marah. Tapi, kau seharusnya tidak menunjukkan sikap itu pada Sungmin! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana reaksinya tadi? Kemarin kau sudah bersikap sangat manis padanya. Tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali dingin. Apa kau tidak sadar sikapmu ini semakin membuat Sungmin bingung?"

"Aku tidak suka dia pulang malam begitu bersama Yesung Hyung! Dia itu kan tunanganku!" ucap Kyuhyun masih emosi.

"Calon, Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian belum resmi. Lagipula Sungmin kan tidak mengetahuinya. Jangankan tentang masalah pertunangan itu, tentang perasaanmu saja dia belum tahu!" balas Donghae dengan nada tinggi. Untungnya lorong ini sepi, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir.

"Harusnya dia sudah mengerti akan sikapku Hyung! Harusnya dia bisa melihatnya!"

"Jangan hanya mau dimengerti Kyuhyun! Kau juga harus bisa mengerti dia! Asal kau tahu saja, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan Eunhyuk kalau aku mencintainya. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin! Dia tidak akan menyangka, pangeran yang selama ini dia cintai juga mencintainya! Harusnya kau sadar itu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba memahami perkataan Donghae. Apa yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Mungkin selama ini Sungmin juga sudah berpikiran kalau Kyuhyun menyukainya. Tapi, untuk percaya akan hal itu, tidak mudah untuk Sungmin.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Nyatakan cintamu. Berjuanglah Kyu! Jangan menyerah dan melepaskannya sebelum kau melakukan apapun. Yakinkan dia tentang perasaanmu".

.

.

.

Bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir telah berdentang. Seluruh siswa memberi salam pada guru mereka di kelasnya masing – masing.

"Min.. kau akan pergi dengan Yesung lagi hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak Hyukkie. Hari ini dia akan membersihkan kandang Ddangkkoma dan kawan – kawan" jawab Sungmin sedih.

"Hey! Kau sedih karena tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Bukan itu. Tapi..." Sungmin menjea kalimatnya. "Kau lihatkan Kyuhyun tadi pagi? Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku dan bersikap dingin lagi. Bahkan pada jam istirahat saja dia tidak muncul. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin lirih menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang kembali melihat raut sedih sahabatnya, mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Minnie. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan tadi makanya tidak menemui kita pada jam istirahat. Donghae juga tidak datang kan? Berarti mereka memang sedang sibuk" hibur Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Hmm.. semoga saja kau benar Hyukkie"

"Hai Chagiyaa~ ayo kita pulang" dan dua namja yang sedang dibicarakan akhirnya muncul juga. Namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Donghae dengan senyum sumringahnya dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat itu Sungmin kembali menundukan wajahnya.

Grep

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapannya dan menarik lengannya. "Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya datar dan langsung membawa Sungmin keluar.

.

.

.

"K-kyu? Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Untuk apa? Ya tentu saja menonton film. Aku ingin sekali menonton film ini. Tapi tidak ada yang menemaniku. Kau mau menemaniku kan Ming?"

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. "Aku tidak marah Ming. Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Hmm?

"T-tadi pagi kau bersikap dingin padaku. Dan saat istirahat pun kau tidak muncul" terang Sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Aigoo.. kau merindukanku rupanya?" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin merona.

"Hahah.. maafkan sikapku tadi pagi Ming. Aku hanya sedikit kesal dengan seseorang. Dan kenapa aku tidak menemuimu saat istirahat, itu karena ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku selesaikan" jelas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bernafas lega.

"Sudahkan? Ayo sekarang kita masuk. Filmnya mau dimulai" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam hangat tangan Sungmin. Mereka mulai memasuki studio dan duduk di kursi pojok.

"Ini film tentang apa Kyu?"

"Hmm.. ini film tentang pembunuhan berantai yang arwah korban dari pembunuhan tersebut bergentayangan menuntut balasan" jelas Kyuhyun serius.

"A-apa?" Sungmin seketika membeku.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya Ming. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka film seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun tulus sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Mereka telah selesai menonton dan sekarang sedang duduk di taman menghirup udara segar. Sungmin yang memintanya, dia benar – benar memerlukan udara setelah menonton beribu adegan sadis.

"Gwaenchana Kyu~" ucap Sungmin setelah kembali seperti semula.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat diuntungkan tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Selama film di putar hingga berakhir. Sungmin terus saja menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Bahkan dia meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun agar tidak melihatadegan itu. Sungguh, posisi Sungmin yang seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun berdesir. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyaksikan benar film tadi. Jika di suruh menceritakannya, sudah pasti Kyuhyun tidak ingat. Karena dia sibuk menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang begitu memabukkan.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa mengingat kelakuannya tadi. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit mencuri kesempatan untuk merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Eoh? Tidak. Aku hanya bahagia akhirnya bisa berjalan beruda bersamamu"

Blusshh

"Hmm.. Ming. Kau tahu tidak? Aku sedang jatuh cinta"

Deg

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia merasa takut sekarang. Entahlah, meski Eunhyuk bilang kemungkinan itu ada, tapi Sungmin masih belum mau terlalu meyakininya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri.

" .. kau tahu? Dia yeoja yang hebat" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung menunduk. **'Benarkan. Bukan aku yeoja itu'.** Ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat penerimaan siswa baru. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia sudah membuat para senior pusing dengan tingkahnya"

'**Jadi, yeoja itu satu sekolah dengan kami?'** lirih Sungmin tambah sedih.

"Kau tahu? Saat diberi tugas membersihkan kandang bebek, dengan cerobohnya dia membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Dan alhasil semua bebek kabur, para senior pun jadi sibuk berlarian menangkap bebek - bebek itu" jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

'**Bebek? Sepertinya aku tak asing dengan cerita ini' **

"Dan akhirnya dia dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi. Dia masih bisa tersenyum menerima hukuman itu. Bahkan sepertinya dia semangat sekali membersihkannya. Tapi yeoja ini sangat ceroboh. Dia menuangkan air sabun terlalu banyak hingga akhirnya dia terpeleset jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Aku sangat panik melihatnya. Langsung saja aku bawa dia ke UKS. Syukurlah tidak ada yang serius meski terjadi benturan yang cukup parah. Sejak saat itulah aku berjanji akan mengawasinya, aku akan menjaganya dari belakang. Tak akan kubiarkan dia terluka sedikitpun"

Sungmin berfikir keras. **'Cerita itu. Kenapa sepertinya dia sedang menceritakan diriku?' **

"Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh cinta pada sikapnya yang acuh dan ceroboh. Namun dibalik itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia akan membalas semua orang dengan senyuman meski orang itu menyakitinya. Dia sangat pemaaf atau mungkin terlalu polos?" Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Ming? Kau itu seorang pemaaf atau terlalu polos?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau bahkan bisa menghipnotisku dengan wajahmu ini, Ming"

Sungmin masih saja berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kata menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Saranghae Ming"

Deg

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo"

Deg deg deg

'**Ya Tuhan! Ini mimpikah?'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini kenapa masih TBC aja ya? Padahal niat awal bikin FF ini tuh oneshot.

Tapi kenapa belom abis – abis T_T

Inilah chapter 5 pendek yang bisa saya persembahkan utk para reader..

Semoga puas yaa..

Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan FF ini diantara tugas yang menumpuk..

Abisnya ga konsen bener -_-

**Big Thanks to:**

**137Line, Ragil P, nannaa, mayasiwonest. Everlastingfriends, cho han kyo 137, AIDASUNGJIN, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Qhia503, Monnom, Fishy, Tania3424, Aey raa kms, Guest, nurichan4, Erry Evilamingkyu, Rochan, AnggiHaeHyukELF, ChoJhiMin, nurwakhidah93, chiikyumin, KMS kyuminshipper, hyuknie, adinda. Sungmin, DANHOBAKMING1, cherrizka980826, AmuHinaChan, tyararahayuni, Miyu1905, NaruKyumin, sunghyun29, nandaLJ137, Margareth Pumpkins, Vhentea, BbuingBbuing137, AllRisePia, Kyurin Minnie, Tika, deso2121, 333LG, Heeyon, Fariny, Cho minyu**

Seneng banget liat reviewernya banyak :D

Jadi bikin semangat buat lanjutin..

Jangan bosen review yaa..

*deep bow*

**Restiero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 6**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

'**Ya Tuhan! Ini mimpikah?'**

"Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Ming. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya sementara Sungmin masih diam terpana.

'**Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Benarkah ini'**

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin perlahan menyentuh tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Saranghae Ming, aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut dan tidak percaya. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan sudah jatuh padamu sejak awal aku melihatmu. Namun, seperti yang Donghae bilang. Aku terlalu bodoh dan pengecut untuk tidak menyapa apalagi menyatakannya padamu. Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, Ming. Rasaku ini adalah benar. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae Ming"

Tanpa diperintah, air mata turun membasahi pipi muus Sungmin. "Ming? Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Kyuhyun panik seraya menghapus lembut air mata Sungmin.

"A-aku tidak tahu Kyu. Aku sudah di jodohkan oleh orangtuaku" ucap Sungmin lemah. Dia merasa menyesal sekarang. Kyuhyun... cintanya ternyata juga mencintainya? Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sudah dijodohkan! Bahkan dia sudah berjanji pada Yesung untuk menemaninya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memindahkan tangannya menhadi mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Sungmin. "Cukup katakan apakah kau mencintaiku, Ming"

"Ta-tapi–"

"Ssstt... kau cukup mengatakannya, tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain dulu" potong Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Dengan perlahan dia mengangguk. "Nado Kyu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mulai menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu memberikan pidato. Ak–"

Chu~

Sungmin mematung ketika sebuah bibir mengecup bibirnya cukup singkat. Membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin mematung. Dengan pasti dia membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma khas seorang Lee Sungmin yang memabukkan. "Begitu sudah cukup. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih Chagiyaa~"

.

.

.

=ooooo=

.

Sungmin terduduk dikelasnya seorang diri. Hari ini dia sengaja datang terlalu pagi karena takut Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa belum siap. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus bergumam apakah ini mimpi? Namun jika ini mimpi, kenapa bibirnya masih terasa hangat?

"Minnie-ah!"

"Eoh? Kau mengagetkanku Hyukkie" ucap Sungmin seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe.. mian. Kenapa kau melamun dari tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Ak–"

"Pagi Chagiyaa~"

Seperti biasa, sebuah suara dan rangkulan manis pasti mengintrupsi obrolan kedua sahabat ini. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya Donghae yang selalu seperti itu, namun kali ini...

"Kyuhyun?" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan sementara Sungmin mematung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada Sungmin. "Chagiya~ kenapa kau berangkat duluan? Aku tadi ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu. Tapi kata Appa kau sudah berangkat pagi sekali" terang Kyuhyun dengan sok akrabnya memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan Appa.

"I-iya. Maaf, aku ada piket hari ini. Jadi harus datang pagi".

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku kan bisa datang lebih pagi".

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Na'ah. Kau tidak akan merepotkanku Chagiya~. Lagipula aku ini kan kekasihmu, sudah sewajarnya aku melakukan itu".

"MWO?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kalian... sudah–"

"Ne. Sungmin kekasihku sekarang. Kami sudah resmi sejak semalam" ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

"M-mwo? Benarkah itu Sungminnie?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Sungmin mengangguk malu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Kalian sudah lihatkan? Sekarang ayo kita ke ruang guru Hyung. Masih ada laporan yang harus kita serahkan" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Aku pergi dulu ya Chagiyaa~ nanti aku akan kemari lagi pada jam istirahat" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Minnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kyaa... chukkae chagiyaa~" Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin "akhirnya dan Kyuhyun bisa bersama. Sudah kubilang bukan, kemungkinan selalu ada" ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"Ne. Terima kasih Eunhyukkie. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat Donghae menyatakan cinta. Antara senang dan tidak percaya" ucap Sungmin.

"Hey... kau kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat" tanya Eunhyuk curiga.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahukan Hyukkie. Aku ini masih tunangan Yesung Oppa" jelas Sungmin.

"Calon Sungminnie. Belum ada cincin yang melingkar dijarimu. Lagipula, siapa tahu calonmu yang sesungguhnya itu bukan Yesung" ujar Eunhyuk yang membuatSungmin mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga kau tahu. Sekarang mana tugasmu? Aku ingin lihat, hehehe" Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah yang biasanya ramai oleh celotehan siswa – sisiwinya mendadak hening saat dua orang yang saling bergenggaman tangan melintas melewati lorong sekolah menuju kantin. Semua pasang mata menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

"K-Kyu..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa tidak... kau... lepaskan tanganku? Semua orang memperhatikan kita" ucap Sungmin sedikit berbisik. Dia sungguh risih mendapati tatapan seperti itu. Memang tidak semua yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa cukup terganggu.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil bersiul. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya agar tidak terlepas.

"Kalian ini mesra sekali" sindir Donghae saat mereka telah sampai di kantin sekolah.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Bukan kalian saja yang bisa bersikap mesra kan?" ucap Kyuhyun. "Minnie Chagiyaa~ kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun terlewat manis yang membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri.

"Uweekk.. bisa tidak kau bersikap tidak berlebihan Cho? Aku mual mendengarnya" ucap Donghae diiringi anggukan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Ikan Hyung! Kau ini tidak bisa melihat aku senang apa? Jika tidak suka mendengarnya, cari saja tempat duduk lain" ucap Kyuhyun geram karena protes Donghae.

"Ah! Benar juga. Ayo Hyukkie kita makan disana saja" ucap Donghae sambil menarik Eunhyuk pergi.

"Cih.. dasar Donghae Hyung" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... menurutku apa yang dibilang Donghae Oppa benar. Kau terlalu berlebihan" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Mwo? Kau tak suka jika aku memperhatikanmu seperti ini?"

"B-bukan begitu Kyu... hanya saja..." Sungmin terdiam tidak tahu ingin melanjutkan apa. Kyuhyun yang mulai mengerti, menjulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain Ming. Biarkan saja mereka, lagipula sebagian besar siswa sekolah ini sudah mengetahui tentang kita" Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu Kyu?"

"Kau tahu sebenarnya kau itu cukup terkenal Ming. Khususnya diantara para namja" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin Kyu! Buktinya tidak ada satupun namja yang mendekatiku sebelumnya" ujar Sungmin agak lemah.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkan mereka?" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin manatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Aku tidak mau yeoja yang aku cintai dirayu oleh namja lain, Ming. Makanya aku akan mencegah mereka sebelum mereka berani mendekatimu" terang Kyuhyun lagi.

"K-Kyu..."

"Kau salah Ming jika selama ini menilai tidak ada yang istimewa dari dirimu sehingga tidak ada namja yang tertarik padamu. Kau tahu? Hanya dengan melihat senyum tulusmu saja, semua namja rela melakukan apapun demi menjadikanmu milik mereka. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau hanya milikku sejak awal" jelas Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin hangat. Sungmin masih diam tanpa bisa berkata. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Asal kau tahu juga, sebagian besar yeoja di sekolah ini merasa iri pada pesonamu. Mereka sering kali mencoba mengganggumu. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu seujung kuku pun. Aku mencoba 'menasihati' mereka dengan cara 'sehalus' mungkin agar mereka tidak jadi berbuat hal yang mengerikan padamu. Dan untungnya mereka mau mengerti" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tercengang dibuatnya. Jadi selama ini kehidupannya disekolah yang tenang ini karena campur tangan Kyuhyun? Pantas saja tidak terjadi hal yang Sungmin perkirakan karena insiden Jungmo meminta maaf padanya tempo lalu. Kecuali Jihyun tentunya, itupun sudah tidak Sungmin pikirkan lagi. Tadinya Sungmin mengira kalau fans Jungmo akan menyerangnya. Tapi ternyata tidak terjadi apa – apa. Jadi semua karena Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjaganya? Apa...

"Apa makan siang yang waktu itu aku terima dari seorang Hoobae itu berasal darimu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin setelah selesai dengan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk manis. "Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu kelaparan kan? Aku minta maaf karena telat mengetahui rencana Jihyun sehingga kau–"

Greep

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Semua orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan ikut terlonjak melihatnya.

"S-Sungmin..." gumam Kyuhyun dibalik punggung Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin sedang memeluknya hangat. Rasa canggung dan risih yang sempat dialaminya tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun. Aku benar – benar tidak tahu bagaimana harika jika tanpamu. Terima kasi karena telah menjagaku seperti selama ini. Saranghae"

Deg

Kyuhyun merasakan kaku disekujur tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berbicara seromantis ini padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya hubunganmu berjalan dengan cepat sekarang. Berpelukan di kantin sekolah, eoh? Aku saja belum tentu berani melakukan itu. Kau benar – benar tidak menyiakan lagi kesempatan yang ada sampai tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan, Cho" Sindir Donghae saat mereka sudah berada di ruang OSIS.

"Hehe.. aku kan menuruti saranmu Hyung. Lagipula bukan aku yang memeluknya duluan" ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mwo? Maksudmu Sungmin duluan? Tidak mungkin! Yang ku tahu dia tidak se-agresif itu. Pasti kau yang memancingnya kan?" ujar Donghae tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya Hyung. Dia terlalu bahagia saat mendengarnya. Haaah aku mencintainya Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan tersenyum.

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu. Kau sudah sangat sering mengatakannya" balas Donghae malas. "Tapi, Kyu.. bagaimana dengan Yesung Hyung?" tanya Donghae teringat.

Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya pada Donghae. "Kenapa kau malah membuat mood-ku jelek sih Hyung?" sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ya! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau sudah memberitahunya?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahunya Hyung"

"Ya dia kan calon tunangan Sungmin. Setidaknya dia harus tahu kalau–"

"Yang calon tunangan Sungmin itu aku Hyung! Aku Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan Cho Yesung! Itu hanya salah paham!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aisshh... baik baik. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu ditelingaku" ucap Donghae sambil meniup – niupkan udara ke telinganya. "Maksudku, kesalahpahaman ini kan belum diluruskan. Kau sendirikan bilang padaku kalau Sungmin masih mencemaskannya. Dan jika kau memberitahu Yesung Hyung, setidaknya dia tidak perlu berharap lagi pada Sungmin" jelas maksud Donghae sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan tubunya pada kursi. "Aku akan secepatnya meluruskan ini Hyung. Lagipula Yesung Hyung sedang tidak ada dirumah dari semalam. Dia sedang melakuakn observasi kura – kura bersama temannya" ujar Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun sejenak. "Tapi, Kyu. Bagaimana jika Yesung Hyung benar menyukai Sungmin dan tak mau melepaskannya?" tanya Donghae sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung. Tapi aku yakin Yesung Hyung bukan orang seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

**From : Yesung Oppa ^^**

**Maaf Sungminnie..**

**Tugasku masih belum selesai.**

**Aku masih harus menginap di rumah temanku di Daegu.**

**Maaf karena tidak bilang padamu sebelumnya.**

**Nanti saja kita ke kedai eskrim itu jika aku sudah pulang, Ne?**

**Ps: Ddangkkoma menitipkan salam padamu ^^**

"Aiishh.. Yesung Oppa babo! Bagaimana caranya Ddangkkoma bisa menitipkan salam? Aisshh" gerutu Sungmin dengan senyuman. "Tapi, bagaimana aku menjelaskan semua ini pada Yesung Oppa nanti?" gumam Sungmin sedikit resah.

"Ming? Hey! Kanapa kau melamun?"

"Eh?.. eoh.. Kyu?"

"Ne. Ini rotinya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan roti dan sekaleng soda pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih" balasnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sudah berada disamping Sungmin. Namun pandangannya tetap terarah pada lautan yang membentang luas di depan mereka. Ya, sepulang sekolah, mereka –tepatnya Kyuhyun– memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai demi menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam. Kebetulan besok sekolah mereka libur.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan ini" jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan calon tunanganmu itu kan Ming?" tebak Kyuhyun yang seratus persen benar.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya terkejut. Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin guna memberinya kehangatan. "Kau tenang saja Ming. Besok aku akan menemui orang tuamu dan menjelaskan semuanya" ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"K-Kyu..." lirih Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika orangtuaku tetap bersikukuh?" tanya Sungmin sedikit takut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu lari"

"Ya! Kyu! Aku serius" ucap Sungmin mempout-kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Sudah jangan merajuk seperti ini. Kau membuatku tidak tahan" goda Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja Sungminnie Chagi~ serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku yakin orang tuamu akan setuju. Kita kan memang ditakdirkan berdua" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.

"Yasudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita bermain air dulu disana. Kajja!" ajak Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin mendekati bibir pantai. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

=oooo=

.

.

Hari libur ini, Sungmin bangun pagi tidak seperti biasanya. Dia merasa gelisah sekarang. Kemarin Kyuhyun bilang kalau dia akan datang kerumah Sungmin untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia gugup, bagaimana jika Umma-nya tidak setuju? Masalah pertunangannya dengan Yesung kan sudah direncanakan sejak dulu sekali. Dan lagi, Sungmin yakin meskipun Umma-nya mengerti, namun Heechul Ahjumma pasti tidak bisa terima hal itu begitu saja.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" gumamnya resah.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Sebentar... eh? Chulie? Kenapa tidak bilang jika akan datang kesini?" tanya Leeteuk setelah membuka pintu.

"Ah.. maaf Eonnie. Ini tidak direncanakan. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya, silahkan" Leeteuk mempersilahkan Heechul masuk bersama seorang pemuda yang tak asing. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" gumam Leeteuk.

"Eonnie, Minnie-ku ada didalamkan? Bisa tolong panggilkan dia keluar. Aku merindukannya~" pinta Heechul setelah Leeteuk meletakkan minuman untuknya.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. "Minnie" teriaknya. Letak kamar Sungmin dengan ruang tamu memang tidak jauh. Jadi, Leeteuk bisa memanggil Sungmin dengan hanya berteriak.

"Iya Umma" sahutan terdengar bersamaan dengan sesosok mungil yang keluar.

Deg

Seketika Sungmin mematung melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

'**Kenapa pas sekali? Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Heechul Ahjumma datang di waktu bersamaan? Bagaimana ini' **Batin Sungmin gelisah.

"Minnie sayang. Kenapa hanya berdiri disana? Cepat duduk dekat sini" ucap Heechul penuh senyum.

"N-Ne Ahjumma" ucap Sungmin tergagap melihat Kyuhyun yang justru tersenyum santai.

"Aigoo... kenapa kau masih memanggilku Ahjumma, Minnie? Panggil aku Umma. Nanti kan aku akan menjadi Umma-mu" ucap Heechul yang semakin membuat Sungmin gugup.

"Aisshh... Heechul, sudahlah. Nanti juga dia terbiasa sendiri" ucap Leeteuk. "Sekarang katakan ada apa kau datang kesini tanpa pemberitahuan? Dan siapa pemuda ini? Mana anakmu Yesung" tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul terdiam memandang Leeteuk sejenak. Dia bingung harus mulai dari mana. "Begini Eonnie. Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu dan juga Sungmin atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi" Leeteuk dan Sungmin sama – sama menautkan alisnya namun tetap diam menunggu Heechul melanjutkan.

"Begini, Yesung adalah anakku dan aku pernah bilang padamu akan menjodohkan anakku dengan Sungminnie bukan?" Leeteuk mengangguk. "Anak yang ingin aku jodohkan itu bukan Yesung. Melainkan anak keduaku yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ini dia orangnya" ujar Heechul.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Dia sungguh sangat terkejut dengan pemberitahuan ini. Sama hal-nya dengan Leeteuk. Dia tercengang karena anak kedua Heechul ini lebih terlihat menyeramkan dari Yesung.

"Annyeong Leeteuk Umma" sapa Kyuhyun kelewat ramah.

"Chullie? Kau punya dua anak?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aigoo.. sudah kuduga Eonni pasti lupa. Kyuhyun memang tinggal dengan neneknya sejak kecil. Dia lebih dekat dengan mertuaku. Jadi dia jarang ikut denganku" jelas Heechul.

"Sungminnie? Kenapa diam lagi? Kau mengenal Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Heechul melihat Sungmin yang terdiam.

"Tentu saja dia mengenalku Umma. Dia kan sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku" celetuk Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat ketiga yeoja itu terlonjak.

"MWO? Kau? Ya Kyuhyun! Kenapa tidak bilang? Pantas saja kau bersikeras supaya Umma menjelaskannya hari ini" ucap Heechul sedikit tidak terima.

"Sungminnie? Kau dan dia? Benarkah?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit menunduk dan mengangguk. "Ne Umma" jawabnya malu – malu.

"Aigoo... Uri Sungminnie Kyeopta. Kau manis sekali jika merona begitu" puji Heechul gemas. "Nah, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas kan Eonnie" ujar Heechul.

"Sebentar. Jika yang kau maksud itu Kyuhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesungie, Chullie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk saat Yesung melintas dipikirannya.

"Kau tenang saja Eonnie. Sebenarnya juga aku tidak berniat menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Yesung. Dia tak apa – apa, yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya kura – kura" terang Heechul yang membuat Leeteuk bernafas lega.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Jadi, Leeteuk Umma. Kau merestui hubungi kami kan? Sungminnie sangat khawatir kau tidak akan menyetujuinya" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare gagal dari Sungmin.

"Ya tentu saja. Memang ternyata dari awala yang menjadi calon Sungminnie itu kan kau Kyuhyun. Jadi tentu saja aku merestuinya" ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

"Nah, kalau begitu semua sudah beres. Ayo kita jalan – jalan" ujar Heechul ceria.

"Ya! Umma! Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita'? aku kan hanya ingin jalan – jalan dengan Sungminnie saja" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo... Kau pelit sekali Kyu. Kemarin kan kalian sudah jalan berdua. Apa salahnya sekarang jika kami berdua ikut" kali ini Leeteuk yang berbicara. Rupanya dia juga ingin bersenang – senang.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah ucapan Leeteuk. "Baiklah jika Umma yang meminta" jawabnya lembut.

"Aiishh.. dasar" gerutu Heechul.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kajja!" ucap Kyuhyun seraya menrik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Eitss... kali ini Umma yang akan jalan berdampingan dengan Sungminnie" sela Heechul memisahkan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Umma!"

"Sudahlah Kyu. Kau jalan berdampingan dengan Umma saja. Mau?" tawar Leeteuk yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melawan pesona malaikat calon mertuanya ini. Beda sekali dengan Umma-nya yang dikelilingi hawa iblis.

"Baiklah kita mau keman– eh? Yesung?" langkah Heechul terhenti karena begitu mereka membuka pintu terlihatlah sosok manusia kura – kura dengan aura kelam memenuhi ruangan seketika.

"Yesungie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Heechul heran. Seingatnya saat pergi tadi, Yesung belum pulang.

"Oppa? Sejak kapan kau tiba?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

Yesung tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, dia memancarkan aura yang sama kelamnya ketika melihat Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan semudah itu menyetujui ini" uca Yesung dingin.

"Aku rasa kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskannya Hyung" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

Greep

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku berhak" Dengan cepat, Yesung menarik Sungmin hingga masuk ke mobilnya. Membawa Sungmin pergi dari rumah itu.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun segera mengejar Yesung untuk menahannya. Namun sial, Kyuhyun tersandung saat akan menggapai Sungmin.

"Ya! Yesung Hyung! Mau kau bawa kemana Sungmin-ku? Yesung Hyung!"

"Aigoo... Yesungie? Eotteohke?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak... satu chap pendek lagi yang hadir T.T

Hueee... Mianhae..

Meskipun pendek, jangan kapok buat review yaa *puppy eyes*

Big Thanks to :

**Qhia503, nannaa, sunghyun29, nurwakhidah93, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Miyu1905, TsubakiMing, Fishy, Cho KyuRin, mayasiwonest. Everlastingfriends, audrey musaena, nandaLJ137, ensu. Cutez, cherrizka980826, 137Line, BbuingBbuing137, AIDASUNGJIN, ChoJhiMin, tyararahayuni, farchanie01, HeeYeon, Monnom, Aey raa kms, Qniee love nest, Guest, hyuknie, KMS kyuminshipper, Erry Evilamingkyu, chiikyumin, adinda. Sungmin, JewelsStar, desi2121, Ragil P, ina. Khuzairina, Margareth Pumpkins, Fariny, cho minyu, kyurin minnie, Tania3424, DANHOBAKMING1, Rochan, Vhentea**

Thanks for Review..

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak lagi yaa ^^

*deep bow*

restiero


	7. Chapter 7

**Mean to be?**

**Chap 7**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), Newbie, Abal****, OOC**

**Summary**** :****Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau kagumi dan cintai ternyata memang ditakdirkan untukmu? *summary gagal* KyuMin GS**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam cast dari mereka. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction dari seorang Newbie yang baru belajar menulis. FF ini murni milik saya. Mohon Perhatian dan dukunganya ^^**

.

.

.

"Aigoo... Yesungie? Eotteohke?"

Heechul menghela nafasnya frustasi. Berulang kali dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Yesung maupun Sungmin namun tidak ada satupun yang aktif. Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya. Dia sangat pusing dengan keadaan ini. Terlebih lagi puteri semata wayangnya dibawa kabur oleh manusia kura – kura. Meski dia yakin kalau Yesung tidak akan melakukakan hal macam – macam pada puterinya, tapi tetap saja dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang diangkut paksa tadi.

"Chullie-ah. Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan ini? Kau bilang Yesungie tidak apa, tapi kau lihatkan? Dia tiba – tiba datang dan membawa puteriku pergi. Aigoo..."

Ujar Leeteuk khawatir pada Heechul yang berjalan mondar – mandir di depannya. "Mianhae Eonnie. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Yesung akan bertindak seperti itu. Ck.. kemana lagi Kyuhyun" Heechul menekan ponselnya geram ketika panggilannya juga tidak diangkat Kyuhyun.

"Kira – kira mereka kemana ya? Kyuhyun mencari mereka kemana Chullie-ah?"

Heechul menggeleng lemah. "Nan Molla Eonnie" ucapnya seraya memposisikan diri disebelah Leeteuk. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan anakku Eonnie. Jeongmal Mianhae" ucapnya sendu.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah. Kau juga kan tidak tahu. Mungkin saja Yesung perlu bicara pada Sungmin berdua" ujar Leeteuk tampak bijaksana.

"Gomawo Eonnie. Tapi... setelah ini Eonnie akan tetap memberikan Minnie untuk jadi menantuku kan?" tanya Heechul takut.

"Kau tenang saja Chullie-ah. Tapi aku harap siapapun anakmu yang dipilih Minnie nantinya, anakmu yang lain bisa terima. Jika tidak, aku tak akan bisa Chullie-ah".

.

.

.

Cklek

Brukk

Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa ruang tamunya dan merebahkan diri disana. Rasanya sangat lelah jika mengelilingi semua tempat dengan perasaan gundah untuk mencari kekasihmu yang dibawa kabur orang lain.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hari sudah hampir malam, namun dia belum juga bisa menemukan Yesung dan Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin mencari mereka, tapi Donghae memberi pengertian agar dia lebih baik beristirahat dulu. Donghae meyakinkan kalau Yesung tidak mungkin melakukan hal macam – macam.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ada apa Umma?" tanyanya.

"Kyu... Umma baru saja mendapat telepon dari Leeteuk Umma. Katanya Sunminnie baru saja pulang Kyu" Kyuhyun sontak menegakan tubuhnya ketika mendengar berita itu.

"Jeongmal? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia sekarang Umma. Dia tidak apa – apa kan? Apa dia bercerita kemana saja dia?" Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan.

Heechul menghela nafas sejenak. "Sungminnie baik – baik saja Kyu. Memang kau pikir apa yang dilakukan Hyung-mu? Dia tidak menceritakan apapun. Saat sampai rumah dia langsung pergi kekamarnya. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia lelah" ucap Heechul menjelaskan.

"Lantas, kemana Yesung Hyung?"

Cklek~

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan."Umma? Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kalian disana?" tanya Yesung santai mengabaikan tatapan tajam sang adik padanya.

"Hyung! Darimana saja kau? Kemana kau membawa Sungmin-ku? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun geram saat dilihatnya Yesung yang seperti tidak ada apa –apa.

"Hanya berjalan – jalan. Umma, aku mau tidur, besok bangunkan aku jam sepuluh saja" Yesung berjalan santai melewati Kyuhyun dan Heechul menuju kamarnya. Tidak dihiraukannya pertanyaan Kyuhyun beserta tatapan tajamnya.

"Ya! Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Biarkan Hyung-mu itu berisirahat dulu. Besok Umma yang akan bicara padanya"

"Tapi, Umma–"

"Sudah, lebih baik kau juga beristirahat. Besok kau masih harus ke sekolah" potong Heechul cepat. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tidurnya.

'**Besok biar aku bicara pada Sungmin' **ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

=ooooo=

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Senyuman langsung merekah disudut bibirnya saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Pagi" sapanya riang.

"Ming? Kau tidak apa- apa kan? Kau pergi kemana saja kemarin? Kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Yesung Hyung tidak memintamu melakukan hal aneh kan?" tanpa menjawab sapaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memberondong pertanyaan sambil mengecek tubuh wajah dan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat wajah khawatir Kyuhyun. "Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Kyu. Memang apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung Oppa padaku, hm? Tenang saja, aku baik – baik saja" jelas Sungmin dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega melihat senyum Sungmin. Kemudian dia merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan ke kelas Sungmin.

"Kau dari mana saja kemarin, Ming? Tak tahukah aku mencarimu ke semua tempat. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Yesung Hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka suara di langkah pertamanya.

"Aku hanya menemani Yesung Oppa, Kyu"

"Menemani? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu"

Jawaban Sungmin sontak mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuh Sungmin sehingga menghadapnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung Oppa"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya untuk saat ini, Kyu. Aku sudah berjanji" dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman lembut Kyuhyun pada bahunya. "Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kau masuklah ke kelasmu" ujarnya sesaat sebelum memasuki ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan dahi mengkerutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana mereka? Apa tidak makan siang lagi?"

"Hmm.. sepertinya begitu Hyukkie. Kau tahu kan sekarang satu minggu lagi ujian kelulusan dan mereka harus mempersiapkan penyerahan jabatan osis pada pengurus baru nanti" jelas Sungmin melanjutkan makannya.

"Ne, kau benar Min. Tapi aku merindukan Donghae~ kalau saja dia tidak telat tadi pagi. Kami kan bisa bertemu" ujar Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm, Min"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak sempat menanyakanmu tadi. Sebenarnya kemarin kau dan Yesung itu kemana? Kau tahu, Kyuhyun mencarimu kemana – mana namun tidak juga menemukan kalian" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tidak kemana – mana Hyukkie. Aku hanya menemani Yesung Oppa saja" jawab Sungmin santai.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Min? Bukankah Yesung itu kakak Kyuhyun?"

"Hai Chagi~ sudah lama kau disini?" Sungmin tidak jadi menjawab saat mendengar suara Donghae dan kemunculannya disamping Eunhyuk. Diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung duduk disebelah Sungmin.

"Kami kira kalian makan di ruangan kalian. Kami belum lama disini kok" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sekejap sebelum beralih pada dua orang dihadapannya. "Hey, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin-ah. Kapan kalian akan mengadakan pertunangan kalian?" celetuk Donghae.

"Yang pasti secepatnya Hyung. Umma-ku juga sudah mengaturnya. Mungkin kami akan melangsungkannya saat liburan kelulusanku nanti." jawab Kyuhyun sumringah.

"Eung...Kyu. Apa tidak sebaiknya ditunda saja?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. "Mwo?"

"Ini terlalu cepat Kyu"

"Apa maksudmu, Ming? Bukankah kita sudah merencanakan semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Tapi aku kan masih sekolah Kyu. Lagipula..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung Oppa" jelasnya tertunduk.

"Mwo? Janji? Janji apa yang kau maksud Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"A-aku belum bisa menjelaskannya Kyu" ujar Sungmin sedikit tergugup.

"Aiissh..Jinjja!"

Sret

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Donghae yang sedari tadi diam menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat menyadari Kyuhyun bangkit dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar Hyung!" Kyuhyun menyentakan tangan Donghae dan segera berlalu dari kantin.

"Aiisshh... Chagiya, Sungmin. Aku menyusul Kyuhyun dulu, Ne? Kalian lanjutkanlah makannya" pamit Donghae sebelum beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Donghae sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih tertunduk. "Minnie... apa tidak sebaiknya kau jelaskan semua pada Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mendongak mendapati sahabatnya yang sedang memandangnya. "Tidak bisa Hyukkie. Aku sudah berjanji"

"Tapi sikapmu ini akan membuat Kyuhyun salah paham, Min"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lelah. "Kau doakan saja aku agar cepat berhasil"

Eunhyuk mengkerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Min?"

"Heuh.. sudahlah lebih baik kita habiskan makanan ini. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi"

Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa tergesa sekali?" Donghae memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan menyamakan langkahnya.

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Apa aku salah jika aku cemburu dengan Hyung-ku sendiri, Hyung? Aku tidak tahu maksud dari Yesung Hyung sebenarnya. Aku..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, sedikit tertunduk. Sesungguhnya dia percaya pada Yesung. Tapi dalam hatinya tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia cemburu dengan kedekatan Yesung dan Sungmin. Ditambah lagi sikap Sungmin yang seakan menutup rahasia besar pada dirinya.

Donghae mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Tidak salah jika kau merasa demikian. Wajar saja jika kau merasa cemburu. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kau menanyakannya dulu. Mungkin Yesung Hyung mempunyai urusan yang cukup penting dengan Sungmin" ujar Donghae mencoba menasihati.

"Aku tahu Hyung. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Kyu. Lebih baik nanti kita tanyakan lagi. Tapi ingat, jika Sungmin atau Hyung-mu belum mau menjelaskan. Kau jangan emosi dulu seperti tadi. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Hyung"

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Suara bell pertanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai berbunyi. Seluruh siswa sibuk merapikan barang – barangnya setelah terlebih dahulu memberi salam pada guru – guru mereka. Tampak gurat ceria pada seluruh siswa karena bell yang di tunggu – tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Tak terkecuali siswa yang duduk di barisan tengah.

"Kajja, Kyu!" ajak Donghae bersemangat.

"Mau kemana Hyung?"

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Kita akan kencan di sekitar pantai saja" jelas Donghae.

"Memang Sungmin mau ikut?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Bahkan Sungmin sendiri-lah yang mengaturnya"

"Jeongmalyo?"

Donghae mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Kajja Hyung!"

.

.

.

Dua pasangan kekasih itu berjalan beriringan di pinggir pantai kota. Salah satu pasangan itu bergandengan dengan eratnya. Sementara yang sepasang lagi hanya berdampingan dengan sedikit kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati jawaban dari Kyuhyun. "Kalau tidak marah, kenapa dari tadi diam saja" gumam Sungmin tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Greep

"Aku tidak marah chagiya. Hanya sedikit kesal...mungkin. lagipula wajar bukan jika aku cemburu"

Sungmin yang awalnya kaget ketika Kyuhyun tiba - tiba merangkulnya hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. "Mianhae Kyu" ujarnya sedih.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Yang terpenting hari ini kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama" senyum tulus perlahan terbentuk di bibir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Sungminni! Sedang apa kalian disana? Ayo cepat kemari, kita abadikan moment ini bersama" teriak Donghae dari kejauhan. Terlihat dia sedang mengatur kameranya dan memposisikannya sejajar dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai bergaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi seraya membawa Sungmin dalam genggaman tangannya kearah Eunhyuk.

"Ayo berisap. Senyum~"

Klik

"Ayo sekali lagi"

Klik

"Sudahkah? Aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita cari makanan dulu?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku merapikan kamera-ku dulu. Kyuhyun-ah dan Sungmin akan ikut juga kan?" tanya Donghae.

"Tentu Hyung. Kami juga sudah lapar. Kau mau kita makan dimana chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Aku..."

Drrt drrt

"Ah sebentar" potong Sungmin saat dirasakan ponselnya bergetar.

**Yesung Oppa is Calling**

'**Aduh, bagaimana ini?' **kata Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan Donghae. Sungmin menghele nafas sejenak sebelum mengangkat ponselnya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Mwo?"

"..."

"Apa harus sekarang Oppa?"

"..."

"Tapi aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun"

"..."

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji"

"..."

"Ne. Aku akan segera kesana"

Pip

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Sungmin.

Dilihatnya lagi Kyuhyun yang masih berbincang dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dia merasa dilema sekarang. Disatu sisi dia masih sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih dan sahabatnya. Namun disisi lain, dia tidak mungkin membuat Yesung kecewa. Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji sebelumnya. Perlahan, Sungmin melangkah mendekati ketiga orang itu.

"Sudahkah? Siapa yang menghubungimu? Lebih baik kita segera cari makan malam ya. Aku sudah sangat lapar" rengek Eunhyuk mendahului Kyuhyun yang hendak bertanya.

"Err... maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut kalian makan malam. Aku...ada urusan mendadak" ucap Sungmin merunduk setelah melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam. "Ah...pasti dengan Yesung Hyung kan? Yang tadi menghubungimu itu Yesung Hyung kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk takut. "Aku berjanji akan kembali. Kalian dulu–"

"Tidak perlu... kau pergi saja sana. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu" ucap Kyuhyun datar sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae segera menyusul sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk yang sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun, menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih memandang lurus dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kau tidak ingin mengejar dia?"

Sungmin menoleh. "Maaf Eunhyukkie"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya berat. "Bukan padaku seharusnya kau meminta maaf... ya sudahlah jika kau memang harus pergi"

"Ne. Mianhae tidak bisa melanjutkan acara kencan ini. Sampaikan salamku padanya Eunhyukkie"

Eunhyuk mengangguk tersenyum dan segera menyusul Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung Oppa. Kau berhutang banyak padaku"

.

.

.

Cklek

Tap tap tap

Brukk

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang?" Heechul yang baru saja ingin masuk ke kamarnya, terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah muram.

"Ne, Umma. Hmm... apa Yesung Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Tadi dia menghubungi Umma, katanya dia akan pulang telat. Dia ingin berkencan"

Deg

"K-kencan?"

"Ne. Akhirnya Hyung-mu yang aneh itu bisa menemukan kekasih juga. Umma sudah sangat takut mengira dia hanya memikirkan kura – kura saja. Hmm, pantas saja akhir – akhir ini wajahnya terlihat ceria" Heechul terus mengoceh tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang bertambah muram.

"Benarkah?" lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hei, kau kenapa Kyu? Wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Besok kau kan masih sekolah. Oh ya, besok malam kita sekeluarga akan makan malam di rumah Sungmin. Kau jangan pergi kemana – mana setelah pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, Umma"

Sepeninggal Heechul, Kyuhyun kembali merenung. "Yesung Hyung? Kencan? Minnie? Apa..." sekelebat pemikiran buruk melesat kedalam kepalanya.

.

.

=ooooo=

"Min?"

"Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi sepertinya gelisah" tanya Eunhyuk ketika hendak menyuapkan makanan.

"Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Semalam ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Apa hari ini dia sangat sibuk? Apa siswa kelas tiga masih terus belajar hingga jam istirahat pun tidak keluar?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ani. Tadi aku melihat dia bermain basket dilapangan. Donghae memberitahuku kalau mereka sudah makan siang terlebih dahulu"

"Benarkah? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bilang apapun padaku. Bahkan tadi pagi juga dia tidak datang ke kelas kan?" Sungmin langsung beranjak menuju lapangan. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini, dia takut Kyuhyun marah. Sebenarnya Sungmin berniat meminta maaf dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Namun, namja tinggi berkulit pucat itu tak juga datang menemuinya.

Sungmin berdiri di sudut lapangan. Dengan seksama memperhatikan Kyuhyun bermain basket. Rasanya sudah sangat lama saat dia masih dengan diam – diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sekarang bahkan sebentar lagi namja itu akan menjadi tunangannya.

Senyuman terbentuk begitu saja saat mata Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan miliknya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, seketika Kyuhyun langsung membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dari sudut sebrang.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak menoleh.

"Loh? Sungmin? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Donghae baru sadar. "Kyuhyun baru saja pergi. Tapi dia tidak bilang mau kemana. Ku kira karena ada janji denganmu".

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu Oppa". Donghae mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan lagi permainannya.

"Kyu" lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah? Kenapa masih tidur – tiduran? Cepat bangun, mandi dan bersiap. Sebentar lagi keluarga Cho akan datang untuk makan malam"

Sungmin yang tadinya malas – malasan sepulang sekolah langsung beranjak mendengar ucapan sang Umma. "Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne. Makanya sana bersiap. Lihat wajahmu kusam sekali. Sana mandi sebelum Kyuhyun-mu datang"

"Siap Umma!" ucap Sungmin bersemangat dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian

Ting Tong

Cklek

"Annyeong Eonnie!"

"Kalian sudah datang? Ayo masuk" Leeteuk mempersilahkan masuk keluarga calon besannya itu. Kemudian membawanya masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk".

"Ne"

Leeteuk menyapukan pandangannya. "Kemana putra sulungmu Chullie-ah? Dia tidak ikut?"

"Ah. Dia bilang mungkin akan menyusul Eonnie" jawab Heechul. "Minnie-ah dimana?"

"Dia sedang bersiap. Mungkin sebentar lagi keluar"

Kyuhyun sedari tadi merunduk dalam. Dia meremas jemarinya sendiri, merasa ragu akan keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Namun kembali mengingat raut wajah Hyung-nya tadi, membuat dia harus kembali membulatkan tekadnya.

"Oh kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap Kangin dari arah dalam. "Lebih baik kita mulai acara makan malamnya. Semua sudah siap. Mari!" ajak Leeteuk sebelum–

"Tunggu!" suara Kyuhyun menghentikan Leeteuk yang berniat bangkit dari sofa. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Ada apalagi Kyu?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Aku..." kata - kata Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Sungmin menjuju kearahnya. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak guna menguatkan hatinya. Ini harus dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan semua orang.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sungmin"

DEG

"Mwo?" teriak kedua pasang orang tua itu bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Cho? Apa maksudmu?" Hankyung membuka suaranya.

"Ya! Kau bicara apa Cho? Bukannya kau yang tadinya memaksa. Kenapa sekarang kau bicara seperti ini?" teriak Heechul penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya menuju Sungmin yang berada dibelakang Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang memegangi dadanya dan tertunduk dalam.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Umma, Appa, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. Dan Sungmin..." lirihan Kyuhyun membuat keempat orang paruh baya itu sedikit terlonjak dan menyadari keberadaan Sungmin disana.

"Aku tidak bisa... bertunangan denganmu"

Sungmin mengapus kasar airmatanya dan berbalik menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Sungminnie!" panggil Heechul. "Ya! Cho bodoh! Jelaskan pada Umma apa maksudmu berubah haluan seperti ini! Kau lihat kan? Sungmin menangis gara – gara kau dasar bodoh!" bentak Heechul sambil memukul – mukul Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Heechullie. Lebih baik kita dengar dulu alasan Kyuhyun". Ucap Leeteuk membuat pukulan Heechul terhenti.

"Cepat jelaskan Cho Kyuhyun!" paksa Heechul.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Umma. Bagaimana aku bisa bertunangan apalagi menikahi Sungmin jika dia tidak mencintaiku?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Kangin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara saat mendengar pernyataan janggal dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah Sungmin dan Yesung Hyung berpacaran"

"Mwo?" Lagi, kedua pasang orang tua terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Bukannya Umma bilang kalau kemarin yesung Hyung sedang berkencan? Dan kemarin juga sebenarnya aku danSungmin sedang berkencan. Namun, setelah mendapat telepon dari Yesung Hyung, dia langsung pergi. Bukankah itu berarti mereka berdua berkencan?"

Penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat semuanya tercengang.

Heechul memijat pelipisnya. "Kyu, Umma memang bilang kalau Yesung berkencan. Tapi bukan berarti dengan Minnie, kan?"

"Tapi mereka sering pergi bersama Umma. Bahkan Sungmin selalu menutupi ketika aku bertanya kemana mereka berdua pergi. Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku kan? Dan aku yakin pasti dia menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yesung Hyung"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri seperti itu Kyu! Kau itu hanya terlewat cemburu pada mereka!" bentak Heechul kesal.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Umma!"

"Apa kau punya bukti? Kau sudah bicara pada mereka?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang Appa. Sungmin tidak pernah mau memberitahuku"

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka berpacaran, Kyu! Kau mungkin hanya salah paham" ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun merunduk seketika. "Aku juga berharap seperti Umma" lirihnya dalam.

Semua yang melihat itu jadi merasa kasihan. Bahkan Leeteuk dan Kangin pun yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan perdebatan antara anak dan ibunya. Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyu–"

Ting Tong

Suara bel menghentikan langkahnya mendekati Kyuhyun. "Aku buka pintu sebentar"

Ckelek

"Annyeong Ahjumma. Maaf aku terlambat. Tapi kuharap aku tidak tertinggal acara makan malamnya"

"Y-Yesung?" Leeteuk tercengang ketika menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan muncul didepannya memasang senyum lebar dengan seorang wanita disampingnya.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"S-silahkan"

Yesung tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya sekali lagi kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Lee.

"Loh? Aku kira makan malamnya sudah dimulai. Ternyata belum ya?"

Spontan. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Yesung yang sedang berdiri masih dengan senyumnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Yesungie! Kemari cepat kata...eh? siapa ini?" Heechul yang tadinya ingin menuntut penjelasan dari Yesung terhenti ketika menyadari anaknya tidak datang sendiri. Dia datang dengan sosok yeoja mungil nan manis.

"Annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Kim Ryeowook Imnida. Bangapseumnida" sapa yeoja itu –Ryeowook– ramah sambil membungkukan badan.

"Maaf, Umma, Appa, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi. Aku terlambat karena ingin menjemputnya terlebih dahulu. Dia kekasihku"

"Mwo?"

"Kekasih?"

Heechul memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Aigoo, kemarilah nak. Duduk disini" panggil Heechul menyuruh Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk didekatnya.

"Ryeowook?"

"Ne, Ahjumma. Panggil Wookie saja" ucap Wookie tersenyum.

"Ne, Wookie. Kau benar kekasih Yesung? Sejak kapan?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Sejak kemarin tepatnya" jawab Wookie.

"Jadi, kau tidak berpacaran dengan Sungmin, Yesung?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sebenarnya dari tadi penasaran.

"Mwo? Aniyo. Siapa yang bilang begitu Ahjumma?" sanggah Yesung cepat.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu pergi dengannya Hyung? Bahkan kau bilang menyukainya dan tak akan menyerahkan dia padaku kan? Bukannya itu berarti kalian berkencan?" tanya Kyuhyun menggebu – gebu.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aniyo. Aku memang menyukai dan menyayanginya sebagai adikku. Itu saja" jawab Yesung santai.

"Lalu kemana saja kalian pergi selama ini? Bahkan Sungmin merahasiakannya dariku!"

"Oh itu. Aku yang meminta Sungmin untuk merahasiakannya. Aku hanya meminta bantuan Sungmin untuk membuatku dekat dengan Ryeowook. Dengan kata lain, aku meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi agen rahasiaku untuk mencaritahu tentang Ryeowook"

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa tadi wajahnya kelihatan murung saat tahu kita akan makan malam ke keluarga Lee dan membicarakan pertunangan aku dan Sungmin. Dan kau juga bilang tidak akan menyetujui pertunangan kami kan? Cpat jelaskan Yesung Hyung!" tuntut Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau tidak akan menyetujuinya. Aku hanya bilang, tidak semudah itu aku menyetujuinya. Aku sedikit tidak rela jika kau duluan yang menikah. Aku ini Hyung-mu Kyuhyun. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku yang lebih dahulu menikah. Tapi, setelah aku pikir – pikir, kau kan baru akan bertunangan. Jadi, lebih baik aku membawa Ryeowook dulu kesini. Siapa tahu besok Umma dan Appa langsung menyuruhku menikah" jelas Yesung dengan sumringah sementara Ryeowook hanya menunduk malu.

Darah Kyuhyun seketika naik ke wajahnya. "Ya! Yesung Hyung! Kenapa tak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya dari awal! Jadi kan aku tidak akan mengatakan kalau aku mau membatalkan pertunangan!"

"Mwo? Kau membatalkan pertunangan? Ya! Dasar pabo! Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada Sungmin, eoh? Dia sangat mencintaimu bodoh!"

"Ya! Kau yang membuatku melakukannya!"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku?"

"Itu memang salahmu!"

"Ya!"

"Sudah cukup! Bisakah kalian tenang?" teguran halus Leeteuk menghentikan bertengkaran kakak beradik tersebut. Yesung langsung merunduk "Mianhae Ahjumma" ujarnya.

"Ne. Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah jelaskan? Sekarang apakah kau benar akan membatalkan pertunangan? Jika ia, Ahjumma akan menerimanya"

Kyuhyun mengeleng cepat. "Andwaeyo Ahjumma. Andwaeyo. Sungmin harus bertunangan denganku" Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau menyusul Sungmin, Cho. Dia pasti sedang terpukul mendengar pernyataanmu tadi" ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dan Kangin meminta persetujuan menyusul Sungmin ke kamarnya. Kedua orang itu mengerti dan langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum.

Cklek

Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin yang pintunya tidak terkunci. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang tidur menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang dan menarik selimut Sungmin.

"Nanti saja Umma. Aku belum lapar" suara Sungmin terdengar parau. Terlihat dengan jelas jejak airmata yang belum mengering disudut mata Sungmin. Dia masih memejamkan matanya dengan headset yang bertengger ditelinganya.

'**Pasti dia tidak mendengar semuanya' **Batin kyuhyun. Perlahan dia melepaskan headset tersebut dan menarik tangan Sungmin agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Umma. Aku sudah bil... Kyu?" sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun kini berada didekatnya dan mencoba menghapus jejak airmatanya.

Sungmin menepis pelan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau masih disini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku Kyu. Aku lelah sekali, sebaiknya kau kel–...Kyu?"

Sungmin kembali terkejut dengan pelukan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun. "Mianhae Ming. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yesung. Maaf. Aku terlalu terbakar cemburu. Aku salah paham. Aku kira... Maaf" ucap Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyu"

"Maaf Ming. Aku mohon jangan anggap serius perkataanku tadi. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan dipikrkan pernyataanku tadi. Kau akan tetap bertunangan denganku. Kau akan tetap menjadi istriku Ming"

"Kyuhyun"

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, Ming. Aku mencintaimu. Nan jeongmal saranghae"

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat airmata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Sungmin seraya menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku takut kau menyetujui tentang pembatalan pertunangan Ming. Aku takut kehilanganmu" ujar Kyuhyun sedih.

"Maafkan aku Kyu"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Ming?"

"Maafkan aku karena merahasiakannya darimu. Jujur, aku sangat terkejut dan takut mendengar kau membatalkan pertunangan kita. Namun setelah kusadari, ini semua kesalahanku. Aku yang terlanjur berjanji pada Yesung Oppa akan membantu dan merahasiakannya sehingga membuatmu salah paham. Maafkan aku"

"Tidak Ming. Ini juga kesalahanku. Harusnya aku lebih percaya pada kalian berdua. Namun, nyatanya akau terlalu cemburu. Maafkan aku, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, maukah kau teap melanjutkan pertunangan ini denganku?"

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado saranghae"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin sambil memperhatiak intens bibir plum yang menggoda. Sungmin yang sudah tahu akan "Emaksud Kyuhyun, memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima ciuman lembut dari Kyuhyun. Tinggal seinci lagi bibir mereka akan bertaut,

Brakk

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!"

Brukk

"Aww"

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah sana?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus bokongnya karena terjatuh langsung terbangun. "Mwo? Ini semua karenamu Hyung! Aiissh, bisa tidak sih kalau mau masuk jangan mengagetkan!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal. Pasalnya, Yesung datang disaat yang tida tepat dan tentu saja mengganggu.

"Kau ini menyalahkanku terus. Sudahlah cepat keluar kita makan malam. Aku sudah lapar!" dan setelahnya Yesung langsung pergi beranjak dari depan pintu.

"Ya! Yesung Hyung! Aisshh, kalau dia bukan Hyung-ku. Sudah kuhabisi dia" gerutu Kyuhyun masih dengan mengelus bokongnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Lebih baik kita segera menyusul" usul Sungmin bangkit sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun keluar.

"Ming"

"Y–"

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Sungmin.

"Hehehe.. Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun mengambil alih tangan Sungmin, menggandengnya keluar sementara sang pemilik tangan bersemu merona.

_Ini akan menjadi awal dari kehidupan kita yang baru._

_Kau adalah milikku, sejak awal kau memang ditakdirkan untukku._

_Saranghae_

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

*pundung*

Aigoo apa ini?

Setelah seabad menghilang dan baru lanjut, hasilnya seperti ini?

Mianhae readerdeul... jeongmal Mianhae baru bisa lanjut sekarang..

Kenapa? Alesan lama sebenernya..

Banyak tugas, kerjaan dan tiba – tiba stuck gtu aja..

Mianhae udah nunggu lama tapi endingnya malah ngebosenin..

Semoga masih ada yang bersedia baca dan review di chapter terakhir ini yaa..

Gomawo..

Big Thanks to :

**nanna, BoPeepBoPeep137, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends , novacllend, kyuminlovers, adinda. sungmin , AmuHinaChan, 137Line, syasherly, nurwakhidah93, nandaLJ137, DANHOBAKMING1, aidafuwafuwa, hyuknie, chabluebilubilu, Qhia503, XianRinChoi, Margareth Pumpkins, desi2121, Evil roomate, fariny, Guest, Aey raa kms, cho minyu, Qniee love nest, HeeYeon, Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Zhan Ary, kms, aWlia, raebum, KyoKMS26, Vhentea, Ragil P, farchanie01, Rilianda Abelira, Reyza Apriliyani, phaniechoi, erry Evilamingkyu, Tania3424, gaempil, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, keys47, Kim Cha, tyararahayuni, Monnom, casanova indah, kyuminnnnnn, minhyun, Mrs. EvilGameGyu , Satry fasia.**

**Gomawo buat semuanya..**

**Please review buat chap terakhir ini..**

***deep bow***

**restiero**


End file.
